


Estira y desea

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Bonding, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.Harry está de regreso en Hogwarts ocupándose de sus propios asuntos cuando descubre que se encuentra mágicamente atraído hacia Draco Malfoy. Una y otra y otra vez.Traducción de "Tug-o-want" de Cheryl Dyson.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tug-O-Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863385) by [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada del fic de Cheryl Dyson (la amo tanto, es mi teacher adorada!) titulado "Tug-o-want", frase que es un juego de palabras de "tug-o-war" (estira y afloja) y "want" (deseo). Ergo, creí que el mejor título sería otro juego de palabras, así que pensé en "Estira y desea", espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo. :)
> 
> Este es un fic de "Octavo Año", que significa que los chicos están de regreso en Hogwarts después de la guerra para cursar su séptimo año perdido.

La primera vez que Harry lo sintió, estaba medio dormido en clase de Historia de la Magia. Comenzó en su estómago: un retortijón apretado que lo hizo sentarse de golpe, llamando la atención de Hermione y distrayéndola de tomar sus notas. Su amiga apenas sí arrugó un poco el entrecejo, pero Harry captó la pregunta tan fácil como si ella se la hubiese hecho en voz alta.

Él respondió de modo similar, negando con la cabeza. _"No pasa nada, todo está bien."_ Se encorvó otra vez encima de su pupitre para probarlo, pero el extraño aleteo en su abdomen, justo debajo de su ombligo, sugería todo lo contrario. Harry se imaginó que se trataría de algún tipo de indigestión, pero esa leve esperanza murió rápidamente. En vez de eso, se sentía como un estirón, como si alguien tuviera agarrados a sus órganos internos y los estuviera reclamando como suyos. Alguien que los quería _de inmediato._

_¿Ahora qué?_ , pensaba Harry con molestia. Se suponía que todas las cosas raras que le habían pasado durante toda su vida, ya se habían terminado. Voldemort estaba muerto. Harry ya había cumplido con su hazaña heroica. Hogwarts estaba siendo reconstruido y todos ellos... Bueno, al menos, la mayoría de ellos, habían regresado a la escuela para completar sus ÉXTASIS. "Los de Octavo Año", los llamaban, aunque continuaba siendo el séptimo año para la mayoría de ellos. Estas eran las palabras de Hermione, por supuesto.

Un tirón, insistente. Harry oprimió una mano contra su abdomen. ¿Y si tenía un tumor? ¿Un regalo de despedida por haber sido un horrocrux? O algo nuevo. Una maldición. Harry continuaba teniendo un buen número de enemigos. Tomaría años capturar a todos los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort.

—Mañana estudiaremos al famoso herbologista, Beaumont Marjoribanks —anunció monótonamente el profesor Binns y, de inmediato, los alumnos comenzaron a salir en desbandada por la puerta. Harry se obligó a caminar, consciente del escrutinio de Hermione. Afortunadamente, ella tenía Aritmancia mientras Ron y Harry tenían Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

La mirada de hipogrifo de Hermione estaba clavada en Harry y éste fingió estar ocupado guardando sus garabatos de la clase. Por suerte, su falsa naturalidad pareció funcionar.

—Ya me voy, entonces —dijo ella—. Los veo después de clases.

—¡Nos vemos! Ven, Harry. Es un largo camino para llegar con Hagrid.

—Voy. —Harry no dijo nada acerca de la extraña sensación. La presión se redujo tan pronto como él comenzó a moverse en la dirección que el tirón parecía preferir. Aminoró pero no desapareció, convirtiéndose en un suave y constante picoteo. _Pic, pic, pic._

Harry y Ron dejaron el castillo atrás y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Fue hasta que llegaron al camino que conducía al campo de quidditch, que el jaloneo incrementó su fuerza. Harry se detuvo y se giró.

_¿El campo de quidditch?_

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé. Necesito ir al campo de quidditch.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Merlín, no te me pongas todo misterioso otra vez. —Ron negó con la cabeza y suspiró—. Pero, como sea. Vamos.

—No, tú ve a clases. Toma notas por los dos si es que acaso hay algo que valga la pena anotar. Esto no debería ser gran cosa.

—No debería. Conociéndote, esas podrían convertirse en tus últimas palabras, compañero.

—Sí, ya vete. —Harry le dio un leve empujón. Ron le hizo una señal obscena con una mano y se fue.

Harry se dirigió hacia el campo, moviéndose más rápido a cada paso que daba hasta que llegó el punto donde iba casi corriendo. El estirón se sentía como un ave salvaje atrapada debajo de su piel, luchando por escapar. Harry tomó una curva en el camino y se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró de frente con otra persona que venía en sentido contrario, corriendo sin aliento igual que él. No obstante, ahí era donde finalizaba toda semejanza entre ellos dos.

—Malfoy —dijo Harry, esforzándose para no mostrar perturbación en la voz.

—Potter. —Malfoy parecía distraído y apenas sí consiguió hacer una mueca muy leve.

Harry asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida y se movió a un lado, pasando junto a Malfoy pero guardando una gran distancia. Malfoy hizo lo mismo y se alejó dando grandes zancadas. Harry dio cuatro pasos y, entonces, se giró para encarar a Malfoy, abriendo mucho la boca.

Malfoy también se había girado hacia él. Se veía atónito y había abierto los ojos de un modo que Harry no lo había visto hacerlo desde el incidente con el Fuego Maligno.

—¿Qué? —espetó Malfoy—. ¿Qué demonios?

Harry dio un paso tentativo hacia él. El tironeo en su viente brincoteó ansioso, peleando con la desagradable sensación que parecía haberse quedado en su estómago de manera permanente. Harry no podía ni hablar mientras recorría lentamente la distancia entre los dos.

—Escucha, Malfoy... —comenzó a decir, estirando una mano hacia el otro como si intentara calmar a una bestia salvaje. Cualquier oportunidad de culpar a Malfoy por lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo quedó erradicada por la expresión de pánico que éste tenía en la cara.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Malfoy señalándose hacia abajo—. ¿Qué es _esto_? —A Harry casi le dan escalofríos. Malfoy también debía sentirlo.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Comenzó solo!

—Si se trata de algún maldito hechizo mal ejecutado por ti...

—¡No fui yo! —Harry se acercó tanto como le fue posible. Parecía tener un agujero lleno de serpientes revolcándose en sus tripas, urgiéndolo a ir hacia donde estaba Malfoy.

—Como si fuera a creerte... —Malfoy levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo conforme Harry se acercaba a él más y más. Las manos de Harry se movieron irreflexivamente y, entonces, como si atrapara a una snitch, su mano agarró la de Malfoy.

Inmediatamente, el retortijón tirante dejó de sentirse. Harry soltó una exhalación y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Malfoy.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —susurró Malfoy muy bajito. Estaban parados tan cerca el uno del otro que Harry podía distinguir bien los diferentes colores de sus pestañas; no eran rubias blanquecinas como su cabello, sino que tenían toques de color oro y cobre. Hacían que sus ojos se vieran más vibrantes, más vivos.

—Yo no hice nada —insistió Harry. Espero a ver si la sensación regresaba. Después de todo, no había hecho nada más que tocar a Malfoy, aunque repentinamente estuvo demasiado consciente del hecho de que la piel de Malfoy estaba tibia y que su puño se sentía huesudo y casi frágil debajo de sus dedos.

—Voy a soltarte —decidió Harry, ya que Malfoy no parecía inclinado a moverse. Malfoy asintió.

Harry lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. Se miraron el uno al otro por un tenso momento.

—¿Sientes algo diferente? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Debería?

—¡No lo sé!

—Bueno, lo que fuera que esperabas conseguir, espero que ya hayas terminado.

Molesto, Harry iba a comenzar a gritarle al cretino, pero Malfoy se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a toda prisa.

—Eso fue jodidamente raro —murmuró Harry.

* * *

Harry enterró aquel suceso extraño hasta el fondo de su mente y trató de olvidarlo, lo que funcionó bien durante unos tres días. Y entonces, la sensación de aleteo en su estómago regresó una mañana cuando salía de la ducha. Para cuando se hubo puesto un poco de ropa encima y salió corriendo a través de la sala común -gritándole a Ron un rápido "¡Vamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre!"-, las mariposas que sentía se habían convertido en avispas.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, ignorando el grito de Hermione, "¡Harry! ¡Espéranos!" No podía decidir si quería o temía encontrarse con Malfoy al final de aquella atadura mágica que tiraba de él hacia delante. ¿Cómo era que decía el viejo dicho? ¿Más vale malo conocido que...?

Se encontró con Malfoy en el rellano del tercer piso. Traía el cabello alborotado y estaba respirando agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Seguramente eso había hecho todo el camino desde las mazmorras.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera hablar, Harry lo tomó del brazo. No hubo ningún cambio y Harry frunció el ceño porque -lo que fuera que era aquello- definitivamente proclamaba que Malfoy era el objetivo. Malfoy soltó un gruñido y cubrió la mano desnuda de Harry con la suya.

Todo cesó. El mundo pareció silenciarse y Harry se dio cuenta de que había tenido un zumbido en las orejas que duró todo el tiempo que sintió el jaloneo. La ausencia del ruido y de la sensación tirante fue notorio e hizo que el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas de los dos chicos fuera más estridente en aquella quietud, hasta que escucharon risas y murmuros provenientes de algún lugar detrás de ellos.

Harry, con el rostro encendido, se separó bruscamente de Malfoy y se quedó parado en silencio mientras un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw pasaba caminando a su lado. Harry no reconoció a ninguna de ellas. Seguramente eran de tercero o cuarto.

Cuando miró hacia un lado, Malfoy ya se había ido.

* * *

Aquella noche, Harry se despertó sobresaltado con un grito en los labios. Se contuvo de soltarlo justo a tiempo. Los dedos de la mano izquierda le estaban ardiendo. El dolor fue atenuándose mientras él sólo se quedaba mirando a la oscuridad, el corazón latiéndole furiosamente. Pensó que podía ser el remanente de un sueño, pero se sentía demasiado real. Un conocido aleteo en el estómago lo sacó de la cama. Se puso su bata y luego la capa de invisibilidad encima. Los dedos le pulsaban conforme bajaba las escaleras con rumbo a las mazmorras.

Casi había llegado a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, cuando se tropezó con Malfoy. Harry estiró un brazo y se sostuvo del otro mago para no caerse.

—¿Potter? —siseó Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me arden los dedos? —Harry se retiró la capucha de la capa para que Malfoy pudiera verle la cara, pero no el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Te arden? —Malfoy sonaba sorprendido.

—Sí. —Harry levantó la mano izquierda y entonces la movió hacia delante. Tocó el rostro de Malfoy, sólo para silenciar el convulso y molesto clamor en su abdomen.

Malfoy se movió hacia atrás.

—Deja de hacer eso. Blaise me retó a echarme cera caliente en los dedos.

Harry lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Y tú creíste que era buena idea?

—Como si tú nunca hubieras aceptado un reto —resopló Malfoy—. O quizá no lo has hecho.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá afuera?

Malfoy le echó un vistazo a la entrada de su sala común.

—Sentí... Sentí cómo te asustabas y asumí que vendrías corriendo hasta acá como el tonto que eres. Veo que no me equivoqué.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo perturbaba más, si el hecho de que él podía sentir lo que Malfoy sentía, o lo contrario.

—Bueno, esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro. Necesitamos descubrir de qué se trata, ya que parece estar empeorando.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Encuéntrame mañana en la biblioteca después de desayunar.

—¿En la biblioteca?

—Sí, Potter. El sitio donde guardan los libros.

—¡Yo sé lo que es! —Harry tuvo que recordarse que estaba parado en las mazmorras hablando con un completo imbécil—. Bien. En la biblioteca. Mañana. Buenas noches.

Se colocó la capucha de nuevo y se marchó escaleras arriba.

* * *

Ellos dos podrían estar en la biblioteca juntos, pero definitivamente no estarían _juntos._ Malfoy le había dado a Harry una mirada apaciguadora en el momento en que éste había entrado al recinto, y con los ojos le señaló una mesa en el rincón más alejado, hacia donde Harry se dirigió. Malfoy estaba sentando cerca del centro de la biblioteca con Parkinson y otra chica de Slytherin.

La mesa a donde Malfoy lo había mandado tenía varios libros abandonados encima. Harry se sentó y tomó uno de ellos. No estaba seguro de qué hacer si Malfoy planeaba ignorarlo todo el tiempo. Había sido suficientemente difícil zafarse de Ron y Hermione a pesar de que éstos dos siempre querían desesperadamente "tiempo a solas".

Malfoy se levantó y caminó hasta pasar junto a Harry, obsequiándole una mueca desdeñosa mientras tanto. Un pequeño papel doblado giró encima de la mesa y Harry rápidamente lo cubrió con su mano, tapándolo de la vista.

—Qué material de lectura tan interesante, Potter —se burló Malfoy sardónicamente y desapareció entre las estanterías.

Harry cerró el libro que había estado no-leyendo y miró la portada. _La magia durante la menstruación: ¿Tu ciclo afecta tus hechizos?_ Harry lo arrojó lejos con un mohín de horror. Puso las manos debajo de la mesa y desdobló la nota de Malfoy.

"Biografías mágicas. Sección M", era todo lo que decía.

Harry frunció el ceño y trató de recordar en dónde estaban guardados los libros biográficos. ¿En el nivel superior pasando los libros de lenguas extranjeras y los de recuentos históricos, quizá?

Tomó una ruta diferente a Malfoy, sintiéndose clandestino y casi travieso, como si estuviera encontrándose con un novio secreto. _O novia,_ se corrigió rápidamente. _Merlín, ¿de dónde había venido ese pensamiento?_

Consiguió encontrar a Malfoy sin perderse. Malfoy estaba apoyado de espalda contra la esquina de una estantería muy ornamentada, golpeteando su varita contra su mano en un gesto impaciente.

—Eres increíblemente lento —le dijo. Harry se encogió de hombros—. Como sea, ya que estás aquí, necesitamos encontrar libros que hablen de maldiciones de vínculos mágicos, tantos como nos sea posible. Ya hice una lista. Ten, así evitaremos trabajar doble. —Malfoy partió un pergamino a la mitad y le pasó uno de los pedazos a Harry.

—¿Estás seguro de que se trata de una maldición?

—¿ _Tú_ estás disfrutándolo?

—Bueno, no, pero...

—Precisamente. Es una maldición. Necesitamos descubrir cuál es, y luego deberemos determinar quién la conjuró, y entonces necesitaremos removerle a esa persona todos los órganos internos con un poderoso y potente hechizo.

Harry pensó que quizá debería decir algo acerca de que eso último era un tanto inapropiado y que probablemente ocasionaría que los expulsaran del colegio, pero en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue levantar la mano y tocar el dorso de la de Malfoy. La expresión vengativa en la cara de Malfoy desapareció y fue reemplazada por un gesto de enorme sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No lo sé. Quizá si nosotros, ya sabes... si nos tocamos más frecuentemente, podríamos prevenir que suceda esta cosa... esta cosa tirante.

Malfoy sonrió presuntuoso.

—Creo que lo que tú quieres es manosearme.

Harry se sonrojó y retiró su mano con brusquedad.

—Tocarte un poco la mano difícilmente es un _manoseo._

—Me pregunto si un manoseo podría incrementar la cantidad de tiempo entre episodios.

—¿Qué? —Harry realmente no quería ni pensar en manosear a Malfoy, especialmente cuando estaba así de cerca del dichoso imbécil.

—No te pongas histérico, Potter, simplemente estaba teorizando en voz alta. Dios mío, tu cara se ha puesto roja. ¿Hablar de manosear a alguien ofende tus sensibilidades mojigatas gryffindorescas así de mucho? ¿O es que acaso tienes una secreta curiosidad?

Malfoy se acercó un paso.

Harry se retiró tan rápido que sus hombros golpearon la estantería que estaba al lado contrario. Malfoy lo siguió, luciendo evidentemente depredador. El pulso de Harry se aceleró conforme Malfoy se acercaba más y más.

—Sí has estado pensando en eso, ¿verdad, Potter? Es difícil no hacerlo cuando estás en un dormitorio lleno de chicos guapos... aunque no hay muchos de ésos en Gryffindor, tengo que concedértelo, pero tienes que haberlo pensado una vez o dos. ¿Has estado fantaseando con tocar a un chico sexy? ¿Metiéndole mano para agarrarle su erección? ¿Has pensando alguna vez en follarte a uno? ¿Te has imaginado que alguien te chupa la polla? ¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico, Potter?

Malfoy estaba cerca, demasiado sofocante. Harry apenas sí podía respirar, mucho menos podía pensar mientras el corazón le pulsaba salvaje dentro del pecho. La mirada de Malfoy era provocativa e intensa. La vista de Harry bajó hacia los labios de Malfoy y luego regresó a sus ojos, y Harry de pronto temió que aquel gesto pudiera ser interpretado como una invitación.

Aparentemente, así fue. Las pestañas de Malfoy se cerraron, cubriendo su mirada tan intensa, y su aliento se sintió tibio contra la cara de Harry. Harry quería escapar, pero no parecía poder moverse. Todo, hasta el tiempo mismo, parecía haberse quedado suspendido, dependiendo de la boca de Malfoy conforme éste eliminaba la distancia que los separaba.

Los labios de Malfoy tocaron los suyos, apenas un roce ligero como pluma, apenas una provocación. Continuaba siendo impactante, como si todo aquello que Harry había creído sobre él mismo diera una voltereta y cayera partiéndose en mil pedazos, y luego se reparara a sí mismo en el pequeño espacio de tiempo que había entre un latido de su corazón y el siguiente.

Malfoy se alejó, pero sólo unos milímetros, como si estuviera esperando a ver qué era lo que Harry hacía. Harry exhaló entrecortadamente y se armó de valor en vez de sensatez, abandonando todo asomo de prudencia. El beso fue más firme en esa ocasión, y en definitiva fue mayormente iniciado por Harry. Era atemorizante, como si se hubiese arrojado desde la orilla de un abismo. Estaba medio esperando que Malfoy lo empujara lejos con una risa sardónica y luego corriera al dormitorio de Slytherin a contarles a todos que Potter era un maricón.

Pero no hubo ningún empujón. El beso fue seco, tibio y suave, diferente a todos los besos anteriores que Harry había experimentado y, a pesar de eso, fundamente era lo mismo. Los labios, Harry se dio cuenta, eran sólo labios, y los besos eran besos, variando sólo en intensidad emocional según la persona con quien estuviera besándose, y... El análisis bastante clínico de Harry se derrumbó cuando sintió la lengua de Malfoy rozar sus labios, y una fiera y abrumadora llamarada de _algo_ brotó desde el centro de su ser.

Abrió la boca y la punta de su lengua tocó levemente la de Malfoy. Harry se estremeció, sus terminales nerviosas tintinearon y se crisparon. Ese era territorio desconocido; estaba nadando en la oscuridad.

El ruido de alguien carraspeando ocasionó que Harry brincara tan violentamente que se golpeó la nuca contra la estantería. Asustado, buscó la fuente del sonido y notó que Malfoy se movía hacia atrás, deslizándose como una sombra. _Joder, oh joder, oh joder, alguien acaba de atraparme besando a Draco Malfoy._ El histérico pensamiento atravesó su cerebro y el pánico se multiplicó cuando Harry identificó a la mirona: era nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, quien no parecía nada contenta.

Harry huyó a toda prisa. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Malfoy: no tenía deseos de añadirle más ridículo a su ridiculez. Pasó junto a Parkinson como un rayo y casi se escapaba de la biblioteca, pero recordó que la razón por la que estaba ahí continuaba siendo válida, y quizá todavía más que nunca bajo la luz de la última perturbadora tendencia. Así que, lo que hizo, fue arrojarse a la silla y sentarse ahí, oprimiendo las palmas de sus manos contra sus muslos.

_Uh,_ pensó cuando su corazón dejó de amenazar con ahogarlo y regresó a su lugar habitual en el pecho, pues Harry juraba que lo había sentido subido hasta la garganta. _Eso fue interesante._ Aquella vaga idea era posiblemente la subestimación del año.

Se le quedó viendo fijo al pedazo de pergamino que tenía en la mano; estaba parcialmente arrugado. Les lanzó un vistazo a Malfoy y a Parkinson cuando éstos regresaron a sus asientos. Parkinson estiró el cuello y miró a Harry de modo muy desagradable. Malfoy parecía más tranquilo que nunca y ni siquiera volteó hacia donde estaba él.

Harry regresó sus ojos a la lista de libros y trató de concentrarse.

_Compendio de maldiciones comunes y la manera de neutralizarlas_

_Maldiciones y contramaldiciones_

_Males de ojo para desafortunados_

Aguantándose las ganas de mirar de nuevo hacia la mesa donde estaban los Slytherin, Harry se levantó de la silla y fue a coger algunos libros. Localizó los dos primeros de la lista y se preguntó si debía buscar los demás para evitar regresar a la mesa, pero él sabía que ni siquiera habría terminado de leer ni la mitad de uno de ellos cuando se llegara la hora de dejar la biblioteca. Cuando regresó a su mesa, vio que Malfoy y las dos chicas ya se habían ido. Harry empujó el libro de la magia menstrual para alejarlo de él, dejó caer los otros libros e hizo un valiente esfuerzo para tratar de encontrar un encantamiento vinculante potencialmente adecuado. Era difícil concentrarse cuando su mente continuaba vagando hacia Malfoy y el beso. ¿Estaría ya Malfoy contándoles a todos lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Le mandaría una lechuza a _El Profeta_ con la historia de que a Harry Potter le gustaban los hombres?

Harry gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el libro, dándose un par de buenos golpes por si acaso.

—¡Señor Potter, pare con ese golpeteo infernal de una buena vez! —La voz de madam Pince fue un susurro ruidoso, mucho más molesto que la frustración silenciosa de Harry, al juzgar por las miradas curiosas que la gente le dirigió a él. Harry sólo asintió y continuó hojeando el libro.

¿Qué haría si semejante artículo aparecía en los periódicos? No sería la primera vez que lo sometían al ridículo público. Por supuesto, las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no eran un gran problema en el mundo mágico, por lo que ser llamado marica no le acarrearía el mismo veneno como lo haría en el mundo muggle. En todo caso, sólo dañaría la expectativa que todos parecían tener de que algún día él se casaría con Ginny y tendría una weasleyciana cantidad de niños con ella. Los mayores reproches seguramente serían de parte de los Weasley.

Harry aspiró una honda bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y se puso de pie. No había manera de evitarlo. Tenía que contarles lo que estaba pasando a Ron y Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte**

—¿Qué hiciste, qué? —repitió Ron.

—Besé a Malfoy. Pero esa no es la parte importante, Ron. ¡Concéntrate!

—¡Estoy… concentrándome en mi mejor amigo besando al idiota más grande que ha pisado los salones de Hogwarts! Bueno, aparte de Quien-Ya-Sabes. Y posiblemente, de Snape. Y de Malfoy padre. Y de Barty Crouch… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡El punto es Malfoy! ¿Por qué _Malfoy_?

—Ya nos lo dijo, Ron. Es un hechizo. Alguien les arrojó una maldición. Honestamente. —Hermione suspiró—. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes, Harry?

—¡No sabía lo que era! ¡Pensé que desaparecería sola!

—¿La cuestión gay? —preguntó Ron.

—¡No, no la cuestión gay! ¡La maldición! —Harry clavó su mirada molesta en Ron.

—Cierto, la maldición. Por supuesto. Es bueno saber que fue una _maldición_ lo que te obligó a besar a Malfoy. Oye, ¿y cómo sabes que no fue Malfoy quien la conjuró?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Él no fue. —A decir verdad, Harry se sentía un poco culpable por insinuar que la maldición era la única razón por la que había besado a Malfoy. Él mismo estaba muy tentado a creérselo, pero, si ese hubiera sido el caso, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello? La necesidad que había sentido de tocar la lengua de Draco con la suya había sido completamente de él, y se negaba a mentirse al respecto, así como tampoco quería negar el hecho de que deseaba hacerlo otra vez.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Sólo lo estoy. —Harry ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haberles contado.

—De acuerdo, por el momento, dejaremos a Malfoy afuera de esto. ¿Quién más podría tener la motivación para hacerte una cosa así? —Afortunadamente, al menos Hermione estaba dispuesta a enfocarse en el problema. Harry le dio una sonrisa agradecida.

—No tengo idea.

Tal como lo esperaba, ella suspiró ruidosamente y sacó pluma y pergamino.

* * *

En medio de la noche, Harry se despertó sobresaltado y se quedó sentado en la oscuridad, apretando la varita en su mano. Permaneció unos momentos así, lidiando con los pegajosos vestigios de una pesadilla. Extrañamente, había soñado con Neville blandiendo la espada de Gryffindor. Su amigo tenía los ojos rojos y su cavidad torácica se abría de pronto para revelar a Nagini, quien salía siseando y escurriendo veneno de los colmillos mientras Neville enterraba la espada en el vientre de Harry.

El dolor era real y aumentaba a momentos a pesar de que el terror ocasionado por la pesadilla ya estaba menguando. Harry se llevó una mano al estómago y pensó que iba a ponerse a vomitar en cualquier momento. Intentó suprimir la sensación, pero bajó de la cama y metió los pies desnudos en sus zapatillas deportivas. Ni siquiera se molestó en atarse los cordones. Agarró su capa de invisibilidad y salió a toda prisa.

Se encontró con Malfoy en el hueco de las escaleras del cuarto piso. Malfoy iba vestido con una bata negra y calzaba unas zapatillas de seda verde muy femeninas. Traía el cabello rubio inusitadamente despeinado y llevaba su varita bien sujeta en una mano.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, Malfoy lo agarró con su mano libre y lo azotó contra la pared. Parecía saber exactamente en dónde se encontraba a pesar de la capa de invisibilidad. Durante un momento, Harry se preguntó si esa persona era realmente Malfoy.

—Quítatela —espetó Malfoy.

Harry se bajó la capucha con las dos manos y entonces los labios de Malfoy estaban encima de los suyos. Harry sólo tuvo un momento para disfrutar de la desaparición de la molesta y dolorosa sensación en su abdomen antes de que fuera reemplazada por algo más, por un calor creciente y muy agradable que se sentía perfectamente natural.

La boca de Malfoy era demandante: su lengua se abrió paso a través de los labios de Harry a empujones y Harry la dejó entrar… Demonios, prácticamente le dio la bienvenida al interior de su boca. No tenía idea de por qué Malfoy pensaba que era necesario besarlo, pero no iba a arruinar el momento preguntándoselo. En vez de eso, tomó las caderas de Malfoy con sus manos y tiró de él para acercarlo más.

Malfoy se presionó y se acomodó con facilidad contra su cuerpo, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí. La noción de eso, vagamente reconocida a través de la tormenta de emociones que asaltaban los sentidos de Harry, era probablemente un resultado del hechizo, maldición, o lo que fuera aquello; y, a pesar de eso, Harry no podía desestimarla completamente.

Las manos de Malfoy estaban en el cabello de Harry, a veces tirando fuerte, a veces, moviéndose más suavemente y acariciando con gentileza.

Se besaron durante lo que parecieron ser horas; cada vez que Malfoy intentaba alejarse de Harry, éste lo atraía de nuevo hacia él; una vez, simplemente dejando escapar un sonido necesitado.

Finalmente, Harry tuvo que parar. Sentía los labios hinchados y lastimados, y le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Como si obedecieran una señal silenciosa, ambos chicos se detuvieron. En vez de retirarse, Malfoy rozó su mejilla con la de él. Harry podía sentir contra su oreja el aliento de Malfoy, emitido al mismo ritmo que sus jadeos entrecortados. Malfoy se apoyó contra Harry como si estuviera demasiado débil como para sostenerse por él mismo.

—Esto está tan jodido. —La voz de Malfoy era un carraspeo tibio.

Harry gruñó en respuesta, aunque no lo aceptó ni lo negó. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy. Tenía el pulso muy acelerado y sus pensamientos estaban todos desordenados como para conseguir sacar algo en claro. Todo lo que sabía era que Malfoy besaba increíble. Besarse con él era la cosa más maravillosa que había hecho nunca, y Harry en verdad no quería dejarlo ir.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Estaban en unas escaleras públicas. Era una suerte que nadie los hubiese descubierto todavía, ni Filch ni algún alumno vagando por ahí, ni un fantasma, o, todavía peor, Peeves. El pensamiento del poltergeist riéndose de ellos dos y componiendo alguna horrible canción de burla, fue suficiente para devolverle el sentido común a Harry.

—Deberíamos regresar a la cama.

—¿Juntos? —La voz de Malfoy había sonado ronca, divertida y, lo más sorprendente, _coqueta._ También había sido ridículamente erótica, y el miembro de Harry, el cual se había estado endureciendo a ratos mientras había durado su besuqueo, respingó con renovado interés. Harry no estaba listo para reconocer lo que eso significaba. Besarse era una cosa, pero _ir a la cama_ era un nivel completamente diferente.

Harry mordisqueó a Malfoy en el cuello, renuente a nadar en aquellas aguas dando a entender un acuerdo, pero tampoco deseando ofender a Malfoy al negarse abiertamente. Malfoy dejó salir un suave ruidito de protesta, y Harry, impulsivamente, pasó los dedos sobre su espalda. El escalofrío resultante fue muy interesante y Harry tomó nota de ello para una exploración futura, aun si la sola idea de "después" era evidentemente terrorífica.

—Necesitamos dormir —dijo racionalmente—. Te veré mañana. Hoy. Cuando sea.

Malfoy respondió con otro gruñido afirmativo y dio un paso atrás. Por primera vez en todo ese rato, se miraron a los ojos. La expresión de Malfoy era indescifrable en la oscuridad, y, entonces, sus labios se curvaron de una manera que hizo que Harry deseara tirar de él para volver a besarlo.

—Muy bien, Potter. Hasta mañana, hoy, cuando sea.

* * *

Harry tendría que haberse sentido cansado a la mañana siguiente, pero la verdad era que se sentía extrañamente energizado mientras se vestía y bajaba brincando las escaleras hacia la sala común, incluso antes de que sus compañeros de dormitorio se despertaran. Si no hubiera sido porque todavía sentía los labios sensibles y porque le dolía la mandíbula cada vez que abría la boca, habría pensado que su encuentro con Malfoy había sido sólo un sueño.

Ginny y Neville ya estaban levantados. Harry los encontró sentados ante el fuego con un gran libro abierto y un gran número de pergaminos.

—Buenos días, Harry. Te levantaste temprano —saludó Neville con un bostezo.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Planeas salir a pasear a algún lado? No te había visto en días —dijo Ginny, y Harry pensó que no se había imaginado el tono de censura en su voz. Se dio cuenta, con un piquete de culpa, que ellos dos nunca habían vuelto a conectar bien después de terminada la guerra. Ella no lo había perseguido ni lo había presionado, pero siempre parecía tener un aire de expectación a su alrededor, como si esperara que eventualmente ellos dos fueran a retomar su relación justo ahí donde la habían dejado y se convertirían en la pareja que todos parecían creer que debían ser. Harry ni siquiera se había cuestionado por qué él no parecía tener ninguna prisa en retomar una relación amorosa. Había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo quería disponer de un poco de tiempo y espacio para relajarse después del trauma de la guerra. No se lo había cuestionado, al menos, no hasta Malfoy.

Con un sobresalto, se percató de que ni siquiera había pensado ni una sola vez en Ginny mientras besaba a Malfoy. Ahora que tenía material para comparar, se preguntó por qué con Ginny nunca había sentido la necesidad desnuda y demandante que experimentaba cada vez que besaba a Malfoy. ¿Se trataría del hechizo, después de todo?

—Uh… hola —dijo patéticamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ese gesto lo hizo pensar en Malfoy y en su cabello suave como la seda. Firmemente, hizo el recuerdo a un lado y se sentó junto a Ginny—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Nev me está ayudando con mis deberes de Herbología. Te ves muy pálido. ¿Te sientes bien?

En un acto reflejo, Harry se llevó una mano al estómago. El tirón estaba ya ahí, un mero aleteo, pero el tiempo entre episodios cada vez parecía ser más y más corto. De hecho, ya se sentía impaciente por tocar a Malfoy. Asintió.

—Estoy bien. Sólo tengo un poco de hambre. Creo que voy a bajar para ver si los elfos ya tienen listo el desayuno.

—Gran idea —dijo Ginny—. Yo voy contigo.

Harry sintió un revoloteo de ansiedad en el vientre. Neville frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con…?

—Creo que ya me he puesto por escrito los diecisiete principales usos de la ortiga, Neville. Gracias. —Rápidamente, Ginny enrolló un pergamino, le dio un golpe con su varita y se lo guardó en un bolso que llevaba alrededor de las caderas. Harry no pudo pensar en una razón lógica para negarse a su compañía, así que se tragó su fortaleza, se despidió de Neville con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió de la sala común con Ginny detrás.

—Así que… ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente, Harry? Apenas sí te he visto.

—Uh… Ya sabes. Sólo deberes y cosas de la escuela. Tratando de ponerme al día después de haber perdido todo un año. —Harry descendió por las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras intentaba fingir que realmente no tenía prisa. El aleteo en su estómago estaba aumentando, haciéndole saber que pronto se trataría de una sensación de necesidad a toda regla. Tenía que tocar a Malfoy pronto.

El pensamiento de tocar a Malfoy después del besuqueo de la noche anterior, lo hacía sentirse un tanto aturdido. No vio un escalón y casi se cae de cara, de no ser porque Ginny lo agarró de un brazo y le ayudó a sostenerse.

—¡Merlín! ¡Ten cuidado! ¿Cuál es tu prisa?

Harry se enderezó y tiró de su brazo para librarse del agarre de Ginny. Ella frunció el ceño y Harry se obligó a sonreír.

—Lo siento, es que… Quiero tocino.

Ginny lo miró con extrañeza y continuaron su camino a menor velocidad. Estaban a punto de llegar al piso inferior cuando Ginny se detuvo de improviso y lo sujetó de la manga.

—Harry.

Harry se paró y le echó una mirada anhelante a la entrada del corredor que conducía a las mazmorras de Slytherin, visible justo detrás del pasamanos de la escalera.

—Harry, había estado esperando que, para estas alturas, tú y yo ya estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. De manera oficial, ¿sabes? Volver a ser lo que éramos antes de que te fueras. Entiendo por qué tuviste que irte, y quizá hasta entiendo por qué me dejaste atrás. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya sabes, la guerra, Fred, y todo eso, creí que necesitarías espacio, así que te he dejado en paz. Pero ahora… —fue bajando la voz hasta quedarse callada.

Harry se encontró con su mirada honesta sólo por un momento antes de desviar sus ojos, sintiendo una oleada de remordimiento. Si Ginny hubiera sacado ese tema hacía una semana, o todavía hacía unos pocos días, las cosas habrían sido bastante diferentes. Harry había tenido intenciones reales de retomar su relación con ella, de verdad que sí, pero primero había habido luto, y enojo, y largos periodos de nada más que un terrible agotamiento que ninguna cantidad de sueño parecía poder curar. Lentamente, Harry había estado recuperando sus energías para luego verse arrojado de nuevo en Hogwarts para comenzar a planear su futuro. Y ahora, estaba esta cuestión con Malfoy.

—Para ser honesto, en este justo momento, me siento realmente… confundido.

—¿Confundido?

Harry asintió, inseguro de cómo explicarse cuando ni siquiera él entendía realmente sus sentimientos como para ponerlos en palabras. _Lo siento, pero creo que es probable que me gusten los chicos, o quizá sólo Malfoy,_ le sonaba ridículo sólo de pensarlo.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson salieron del corredor que venía de las mazmorras y comenzaron a cruzar el gran vestíbulo de la entrada. Una multitud de emociones asaltaron a Harry. Su corazón dio una voltereta ante la vista de Malfoy, mientras que el monstruo en su pecho amenazó con abrirse paso a través de su garganta usando garras y dientes. _¿Por qué Malfoy siempre tiene que estar con Parkinson?_ El cosquilleo en su abdomen se convirtió en un estirón casi físico, urgiéndolo a apresurarse escaleras abajo para echársele encima a Malfoy. Harry se aferró del pasamanos para prevenir semejante idiotez. Malfoy dio dos pasos hacia donde estaba Harry antes de que Parkinson lo detuviera tomándolo del brazo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry casi suelta un jadeo. Malfoy se veía furioso.

—Harry, ¿qué sucede? —Ginny giró la cabeza y miró a los Slytherin con enojo—. ¿Malfoy te hizo algo?

Harry casi suelta una risotada histérica. _Sí,_ quería gritar, _ciertamente me ha hecho algo,_ y Harry quería hacerle todavía más. Quería arrojarse hacia Malfoy, tumbarlo en el suelo y besarlo y tocarlo…

—No —gruñó Harry mientras Malfoy le obsequiaba una última mirada glacial y le daba la espalda—. No es nada.

No era nada más que su corazón golpeando tan fuerte que parecía que quería escapársele del pecho, y sudor helado que, de pronto, le había cubierto todo el cuerpo. No era nada más que aquella estridente _necesidad, necesidad, necesidad_ tratando de impulsarlo a que bajara las escaleras.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó, desesperado.

Malfoy se detuvo justo ante las puertas del Gran Comedor. Harry bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y se paró cerca de Malfoy, probablemente demasiado cerca, al juzgar por la mirada furibunda de Parkinson y su ceja arqueada, pero a Harry no le importó. Lanzó una mano hacia adelante y atrapó la de Malfoy, y entonces se quedó ahí torpemente de pie mientras el mundo volvía a enderezarse. Miró a Malfoy sin tener idea de qué decir, pero notó, con una ráfaga de placer, que mucho del hielo en los ojos pálidos de Malfoy ya se había derretido.

—Potter —dijo él en voz baja después de un momento—, ¿tenías ganas de agarrarme de la mano?

Parkinson se rió entre dientes. Harry soltó la mano de Malfoy y dio un paso atrás.

—Oh, sí que le pegó fuerte —dijo Parkinson—. ¿Estás seguro de que no es un hechizo para provocar amor?

—Hablemos después, Potter. —La mirada de Malfoy cayó hasta los labios de Harry y regresó a sus ojos mientras le sonreía. Harry confiaba en no haberse imaginado la promesa implícita ahí. Malfoy y Parkinson continuaron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor y Ginny le dio un fuerte codazo a Harry en las costillas.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?

Harry se sobresaltó y luego aspiró una honda bocanada de aire.

—Creo que tal vez tú y yo debemos hablar.

* * *

Ginny no dijo nada mientras caminaban hacia el lago. Jugueteó con los mechones de su cabello y esperó cuando ambos se detuvieron a la orilla del agua. Harry miró a su alrededor buscando alguna piedra para arrojarla al lago, pero el área estaba completamente limpia de piedras gracias a todas las generaciones de alumnos. Todo lo que quedaban eran pequeños guijarros que quizá hubiera podido transformar si hubiera tenido la energía.

—Creo que alguien me hechizó —admitió Harry—. Bueno, no sólo lo creo. _Sé_ que alguien me hechizó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cada cierto tiempo, cada cierta cantidad de horas, yo tengo que… encontrar a Malfoy. Tengo que… um. Tengo que tocarlo. Tocarle la mano o algo. Algo de piel. —Sintió un tremendo sonrojo cubriéndole la cara y trató de no pensar en la piel de Malfoy, o en sus labios, o en sus manos tocando las de Harry…

—¿Tienes que _tocar_ a Malfoy?

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Grítalo más alto, Ginny. Creo que no te escucharon muy bien en Edimburgo.

Ella miró alrededor pero su expresión de enojo no cambió.

—Tienes que tocar a Malfoy —repitió en voz más baja—. ¿Por qué?

—No sabemos por qué. No parece tener ningún sentido.

—Sí lo tiene si eres Malfoy. Obviamente, esto tiene que ser una trampa Slytherin.

—Si es una trampa, Malfoy no sabe nada al respecto. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo la primera vez que pasó.

Ginny tiró de las puntas de su cabello un tanto rudamente.

—¿La _primera vez_? ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado?

—Uh… ¿cuatro? —¿O habían sido cinco? Harry había dejado de contar.

—¿Y todo lo que tienes que hacer, es tocarlo?

—Sí. Esto… Este hechizo, o lo que sea, tira de nosotros, como acercándonos. Y luego que estamos juntos, tenemos que… tocarnos. —Por alguna razón, decir eso en voz alta lo hacía sonar bastante loco y erótico al mismo tiempo. Harry se limpió el sudor de las palmas contra sus pantalones.

—¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Y para qué?

—Todavía no hemos podido averiguarlo. Realmente no parece ocasionarnos ningún daño, ¿no? —Excepto mentalmente, porque los había llevado a besarse, y estaba ocasionando que Harry se sintiera cada vez más atraído a Malfoy.

—¿Ningún daño? ¿Qué tal si se pone peor? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleguen las vacaciones? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tú y él estén muy lejos como para poder _tocarse_? ¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

—No lo sé. No había pensando en nada de eso todavía. En este momento estamos tratando de encontrar la maldición en algún libro y ver si tiene manera de neutralizarse. —Por supuesto, la realidad era que Harry no había hecho mucho por buscar en los libros, atrapado como estaba en la novedad de besar a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Hermione lo sabe?

—Sí. Y Ron también.

—Claro que ellos lo saben. —Harry sabía que no se había imaginado la amargura en la voz de Ginny—. Estoy segura de que Hermione conseguirá averiguarlo todo muy pronto. Gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu _círculo exclusivo._

Harry asintió de modo inseguro y decidió que sería más prudente no mencionar lo de los besos. Ginny ya parecía lo suficientemente molesta.

* * *

El siguiente episodio sucedió la tarde del viernes durante una práctica de quidditch. Harry trató de ignorarlo mientras buscaba la snitch por el cielo. Técnicamente, él no era parte del equipo, ya que nadie parecía saber cómo reescribir las reglas para incorporar a los alumnos de "Octavo Año", así que Harry había accedido a ayudar a entrenar a su nueva buscadora, una chica de tercer año llamada Bonnie Shale. Ella usaba anteojos y tenía el cabello negro, y como lo llevaba corto y se le paraba en puntas, la gente había comenzado a llamarla Potter Junior, lo que parecía no molestarle en absoluto. Ginny le había cedido el puesto de buscadora para convertirse en la guardiana del equipo, además de ser la capitana.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —preguntó Bonnie, quien pasó volando cerca de él justo cuando éste se oprimió el estómago con las manos y reprimió un mareo.

—Quizá algo que comí me hizo daño —respondió. Señaló con un pulgar hacia el castillo—. Creo que voy a adelantarme. Continúa buscando y no olvides seguir moviéndote. Y presta atención al otro buscador.

Bonnie asintió y Harry dirigió su escoba hacia abajo a toda velocidad. Justo antes de llegar al suelo, desmontó de un salto y giró su escoba hasta colocarla encima de su hombro: un movimiento aparentemente despreocupado que sólo le salía bien porque lo había estado ensayando seis mil veces durante todo el verano en La Madriguera. Estaba bastante orgulloso de él.

—Eso fue _casi_ impresionante, Potter —dijo alguien en tono mordaz. La voz provenía de la sombras de las gradas de Hufflepuff. El pulso de Harry se aceleró a pesar de que ya había sabido de antemano que Malfoy estaba ahí. El tirón estaba volviéndose doloroso.

Malfoy levantó una orilla del tapiz amarillo y se metió por ahí. Harry lo siguió después de asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún curioso mirándolo. Los jugadores de quidditch se había movido hasta los postes de gol más alejados, volando frenéticamente mientras Ravenclaw intentaba anotar.

Harry echó un vistazo a la oscuridad que reinaba debajo de las vigas de madera. Algunos rayos de sol brillaban a través de las rendijas, revelando danzantes motas de polvo. No había ninguna pareja de novios besuqueándose en ese momento, seguramente porque el juego de práctica era entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Los pocos alumnos de Hufflepuff observando el partido estaban sentados en las gradas rojas y azules junto a los demás.

Malfoy se internó más profundamente en el laberinto de madera y luego se detuvo de improviso. Cogió a Harry de su camiseta y tiró de él para darle un beso brusco y ansioso que provocó que Harry dejara caer su escoba y usara sus brazos para envolver a Malfoy y acercarlo más.

Aquello era una locura, realmente… Prácticamente, estaban en un sitio público, devorándose el uno al otro ahí donde cualquiera podía verlos con sólo levantar un tapiz. Los gritos de ánimo de la multitud hicieron eco con el sonido de la libido de Harry cuando Malfoy se acercó todavía más a él y algo le rozó la entrepierna, algo deliciosamente duro y lleno de potencial.

Harry se retiró de golpe, repentinamente consciente de las implicaciones de aquel pensamiento descarriado.

—Malfoy. —Jadeó para oxigenarse—. Esto es…

—Potter. —Malfoy lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró con gesto serio—. Necesito que revises algo.

Los pensamientos de Harry, los cuales iban cuesta abajo en una carrera cada vez más frenética, se detuvieron por la confusión.

—¿Qué?

Malfoy le dio una sacudida.

—Despabílate. Escucha, esta mañana, cuando me estaba duchando, Blaise notó que tengo…

—¿Estabas en la ducha con Zabini? —El enojo de Harry fue repentino, impactante e inmenso. Apretó los puños al mismo tiempo que caía polvo desde los asientos que estaban encima de sus cabezas. La estructura de madera se había sacudido un poco.

—Merlín, Potter, eso es… ¿Estás _celoso_?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir un resoplido de desdén.

—Claro que no. —Se sintió complacido de que su tono sonara calmo, a pesar de que algo en su interior gritaba _¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!_ Harry le ordenó a ese algo que se callara—. ¿Qué estabas diciendo? —Malfoy estaba diciendo "ducha" y "Zabini", le recordó su mente traidora, provocando que otra capa de polvo cayera encima de ellos desde las vigas superiores.

—Estaba diciendo —continuó Malfoy mientras echaba una mirada recelosa hacia arriba—, que Blaise notó que tengo una marca extraña encima de mi persona. Aquí. —Malfoy se movió hacia atrás y se tocó un punto debajo de su axila izquierda—. Deberías examinarte tú también para ver si tienes algo similar.

Finalmente distraído de la idea de Zabini y Malfoy juntos en la ducha, Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tipo de marca?

—Es como un sello, creo. Está bastante borroso. Es color piel, casi como si fuera una cicatriz. —Arrugó la nariz. Harry podía comprenderlo; él también había tenido suficiente de cicatrices como para no volver a hacerse otra en su vida—. La verdad, es difícil de ver.

 _Difícil de ver al menos que alguien te coma con los ojos,_ pensó Harry con amargura.

—¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con el hechizo?

—No sé qué más podría ser. No me ha pasado ninguna otra cosa _rara_ últimamente.

—Voy a revisar ahora mismo —dijo Harry y se sujetó el dobladillo de su camiseta para levantársela.

Las manos de Malfoy detuvieron las suyas instantáneamente.

—¡Alto! ¡No aquí!

Harry echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—Pero justo estábamos...

—Besarse es una cosa. Desvestirse es otra muy diferente.

Harry pensó que Malfoy sonaba bastante remilgado. Descubrió que le gustaba.

—¿Entonces, dónde?

En vez de sugerir que Harry se fuera y se revisara a solas, Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—¿No traes contigo esa capa genial que tienes?

—No la ando cargando a todos lados, así que no —respondió Harry, sonriendo.

—Pues deberías. Pero bueno, si estás determinado a hacerlo ahora mismo…

—Yo creo que es importante, ¿tú no?

—Supongo. Vamos, pues.

Malfoy hizo una pausa para echar una mirada a través del tapiz mientras Harry recogía su escoba. Malfoy salió al exterior y Harry lo siguió. Dejaron atrás al campo de quidditch caminando bastante separados el uno del otro para que nadie que los viera pudiera pensar que iban _juntos._ Harry no tardó mucho en descubrir a dónde se estaban dirigiendo. El viejo cobertizo de las escobas había quedado medio destruido por la batalla, tanto, que repararlo habría requerido más tiempo que simplemente construir uno nuevo, que era lo que habían terminado haciendo. El nuevo cobertizo había sido ubicado mucho más cerca del campo de quidditch y a un costado de las gradas de Gryffindor, bastante lejos de donde estaban parados ellos en ese momento. El viejo cobertizo había sido rodeado con una cerca y le habían colocado encantamientos para evitar cualquier intrusión. Eventualmente, quizá terminarían derrumbándolo.

—¿Puedes meternos dentro? —le preguntó Malfoy y Harry reconoció el reto en sus palabras.

—Creo que sí. —Sacó su varita. Un par de momentos después, los chicos se deslizaron a través de una abertura en la cerca y esperaron un minuto para ver si las protecciones les permitían pasar sin que les cayera un hechizo encima o sonara alguna alarma. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La puerta se había caído y el marco estaba inclinado hacia la derecha, torcido y lleno de astillas. Harry no estaba seguro de que entrar ahí fuera una buena idea, pero Malfoy se introdujo sin ninguna vacilación.

Harry lo siguió y se quedó un momento atrapado en la nostalgia. El lugar donde había colgado sus escobas una y otra vez, se había ido, cubierto con polvo y escombros. Los rayos del sol entraban al sitio a través de los enormes agujeros de lo que quedaba del techo, iluminando los pedazos rotos de un palo de escoba y un trozo de cuero unido a una hebilla oxidada.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz con desagrado y Harry se preguntó si estaría viendo recuerdos o sólo polvo.

—Muy bien, entonces. Estabas bastante ansioso por quitarte la ropa; vamos a verla.

Por un impactante momento, Harry creyó que con ese "vamos a verla", Malfoy se refería a cualquier otra cosa más, hasta que recordó la posible marca y la razón por la que habían buscado un sitio más privado. Dejó caer la escoba otra vez y se quitó la camiseta antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Malfoy parecía querer atravesarlo con la mirada.

—¿Ves algo? —preguntó Harry, dándose una vuelta lentamente.

—Levanta los brazos.

Sintiéndose cohibido, Harry levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y casi se estremeció cuando Malfoy levantó una mano y le tocó la piel justo debajo de su axila izquierda.

—Aquí. Mira.

Harry torció el cuello y se le quedó viendo a un dibujo blanquecino apenas visible. Se lo tocó y no sintió nada inusual. Era sólo piel. ¿Cómo podía habérselo hecho sin darse cuenta?

—¿Tú tienes la misma cosa?

Malfoy asintió y Harry esperó expectante, confiado en no lucir demasiado anhelante. Malfoy lo dudó un momento y, entonces, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Harry trató de no parecer muy interesado, pero se le había secado la boca y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo fijamente a cada trozo de piel pálida conforme era revelada.

Malfoy podía no haber tomado el sol jamás en su vida, así de blanca era su piel, pero le quedaba muy bien. Parecía una estatua de mármol. Terminó de quitarse la camisa y la sostuvo con una mano -igual que Harry; ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dejarlas caer encima del suelo sucio. Malfoy se giró levemente y levantó su brazo. Harry se acercó un poco más y se agachó para examinar la marca. Parecía un nudo celta de algún tipo.

Harry presionó los dedos en la marca de Malfoy y elevó sus ojos hacia él cuando lo escuchó emitir un sonido de sorpresa. Pasó saliva con violencia y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, aplastando sus labios con los suyos, olvidándose de las marcas. Besarse era mucho mejor cuando involucraba manos que se podían mover sobre piel desnuda y dedos provocando escalofríos y estremecimientos por donde pasaran. Parecía casi una competencia entre los dos para ver quién besaba o acariciaba más al otro. Harry pensó que Malfoy estaba en camino de ganar, especialmente cuando dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en una pared, empujó sus manos dentro de la cintura de los pantalones de Harry y tiró de él hasta acomodarlo en el espacio abierto de sus piernas. Sus entrepiernas se golpearon la una contra la otra y Harry inhaló entrecortadamente, temblando, sintiéndose sobrepasado. Posiblemente eso era lo mejor que jamás había experimentado.

Para ver qué pasaba, Harry dio un pequeño empujón con sus caderas. Su sangre cantó cuando Malfoy dejó escapar un sollozo ronco y le rasguñó la espalda.

—Otra vez —ordenó Malfoy sin aliento.

Harry lo hizo otra vez, bajando las manos para sostener las caderas de Malfoy. Su erección empujó contra la de Malfoy y la dureza que encontró ahí en respuesta, fue maravillosa. Se frotó más y más rápido, sabiendo que no iba a durar, confiando en que Malfoy se corriera antes que él. Malfoy sí iba a correrse; Harry no tenía ninguna duda de eso, al juzgar por los suspiros jadeantes que emitía, sus movimientos de cadera imitando los suyos y los dedos que se enterraban dolorosamente en su piel. La pared se sacudía debido a la fuerza de sus movimientos.

Un ruido crujiente de algo que se rompía ocasionó que Harry se congelara. Se sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y ejecutó un apresurado encantamiento de escudo justo cuando una sección del techo caía encima de ellos.

—Joder —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba una nube de polvo. Tosió.

—Aparentemente, aquí no—dijo Malfoy sardónicamente.

Harry tosió más fuerte, agobiado por las implicaciones de las palabras de Malfoy. Se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Malfoy le correspondió la mirada con los párpados entrecerrados y una sonrisa perezosa curvándose en sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿dónde? —preguntó Harry, incapaz de creer que se había obligado a dejar salir ese cuestionamiento.

—¿En mi dormitorio? Puedes ir a coger tu capa y nos encontraremos ahí. Mis compañeros están acostumbrados a quedarse afuera del cuarto durante ciertas cantidades de tiempo.

La ráfaga de furia que Harry sintió no podía ser otra cosa más que celos.

—¿Están acostumbrados? —preguntó con los dientes apretados tan duro que casi le rechinaron. El evasivo "Mm-ajá" que Malfoy le dio en respuesta no ayudó en nada a aliviar su arranque de posesividad. Sus dedos se apretaron en las caderas de Malfoy.

—Me salen moretones con facilidad, Potter —dijo Malfoy, desprendiéndose del agarre de Harry y dando un paso atrás. La mirada de Harry bajó hasta el bulto que Malfoy tenía debajo del pantalón y que mostraba sin ningún asomo de vergüenza. Dio un paso hacia él, pero Malfoy levantó un dedo a manera de advertencia—. Preferiría no morir enterrado bajo una montaña de escombros, y además, está demasiado sucio aquí. Encuéntrame en mi cuarto y haré que tu espera valga la pena. —Guiñándole un ojo, Malfoy convocó su ahora bastante sucia camisa desde el suelo donde la había dejado caer, se la puso y salió a través de la puerta rota. Mientras se escapaba, le gritó a Harry—: La contraseña es "asfódelo".

Harry esperó unos pocos minutos, el corazón latiéndole fuerte, y entonces levantó su camiseta y su escoba, y salió del cobertizo. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse la camiseta mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la Torre de Gryffindor para recoger su capa. Sólo hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para lavarse las manos y la cara y peinarse el cabello con dedos húmedos. A medio camino bajando por las escaleras, casi se detiene, agobiado por culpa de los nervios. ¿Realmente ellos dos iban a hacer eso?

Caminó a paso más lento cuando consideró el hecho de que estaba yéndose a meter a la guarida de las serpientes. ¿Y si Malfoy sólo planeaba humillarlo? Podía haber alertado a sus compañeros de Slytherin; podían estar esperando a Harry para reírse de él por tener un enamoramiento bastante inapropiado por uno de ellos. A pesar de que era obvio que Malfoy disfrutaba de sus breves encuentros, indudablemente no guardaba ningún sentimiento por Harry más allá de (Harry esperaba) un poco de sana lujuria.

—Eso es lo que es —murmuró Harry para él mismo—. Es sólo un poco de atracción casual. Es normal entre chicos querer… querer tener sexo. Es sólo un poco de diversión inofensiva.

A pesar de su discurso motivacional, sus entrañas se retorcían ante el pensamiento de hacer algo tan íntimo sin sentimientos añadidos. No se consideraba a él mismo como alguien que pudiera tener ligues sin significado, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo. Y si de algo estaba seguro, era que sí quería hacerlo.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos. _Bien, lo reconozco: Malfoy me gusta. Más de lo que seguramente yo le gustaré a él jamás. Y si sólo voy a ser una conquista más en su lista, pues que así sea._ Parecía un momento extraño para una revelación, pero Harry supuso que era mejor tarde que nunca. _Pero, por favor,_ suplicó en silencio, _que esto no sea una broma._

Armándose de valor, puso una mano sobre la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin y susurró la contraseña.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una pareja de estudiantes de Slytherin que estaban sentados en un sofá verde levantaron la vista cuando Harry entró. Éste se movió lo más callado que le fue posible y entonces dejó de caminar en absoluto, temeroso de que pudieran escuchar sus pasos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó la chica.

—No sé. Quizá alguien abrió pero decidió no entrar.

La primera se encogió de hombros y regresó a su libro. El segundo miró a través de Harry durante un momento más y entonces levantó su varita y le lanzó un encantamiento al reloj de chimenea que estaba encima de la mesa delante de él. Lo transformó en un reloj cucú que se vino abajo. La chica soltó una risita. Harry se apretó la capa de invisibilidad y observó los dos pasajes abovedados que salían de aquel salón. Malfoy no se había molestado en decirle cómo encontrar su habitación, maldito fuera el cabrón. Confiando en que los constructores de Hogwarts creyeran en la consistencia, Harry decidió tomar el pasaje de la izquierda. Seguramente estaría en problemas si éste lo dirigía al cuarto de las chicas.

El corredor estaba oscuro, iluminado solamente por unas esferas de tenue color verde que flotaban por encima. Para sorpresa de Harry, la primera puerta que encontró en el lúgubre pasillo estaba etiquetada con una placa plateada que tenía grabados tres nombres: "BONN – MARCHFIELD – NOTT". Harry se preguntó si todas las puertas estarían etiquetadas; ciertamente, eso le facilitaría las cosas. Aparentemente, así era: las siguientes dos puertas también tenían placas, cada una con nombres que no le resultaron familiares. La cuarta puerta rezaba: "MALFOY - WESTON – ZABINI". Harry giró el picaporte, el cual no estaba cerrado con llave. Era un cuarto pequeño con tres camas acomodadas en fila y dos ventanas muy altas entre ellas. Un cardumen de peces oscuros pasó nadando muy lentamente al otro lado de las ventanas, y luego se perdió de vista. Harry sintió una ráfaga de claustrofobia al recordar que se encontraban por debajo del lago. Si las ventanas se rompían, el agua seguramente entraría e inundaría las mazmorras. ¿Cómo podían los de Slytherin conciliar el sueño sabiendo eso?

—¿Potter? ¿Estás ahí? —La voz provino de la cama que quedaba hasta la extrema derecha y sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos acerca de las ventanas. Malfoy estaba acostado sobre esa cama: era apenas visible a través de las cortinas abiertas. La cama del centro tenía las cortinas totalmente abiertas: nadie podía estar escondiéndose ahí al menos que tuvieran una capa como la de Harry, pero la última cama…

Harry caminó hacia ella y abrió las cortinas con un fuerte tirón. Había esperado ver a un grupo de impacientes Slytherin escondidos ahí dentro, esperando para salir de golpe y ridiculizar a Harry en el momento que saliera de debajo de su capa. En vez de eso, la cama estaba vacía. Harry dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Así que ahí estás. ¿Quizá quieras quitarte la capa?

Harry caminó hacia la cama de Malfoy y se bajó la capucha. Se retiró la capa de los hombros y miró a Malfoy; sólo entonces la enormidad de aquello lo golpeó. Estaba en el cuarto de Malfoy, y Malfoy estaba en su cama. Donde podían suceder más besos y… otras cosas. A Harry se le secó la boca.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola. —La sonrisa de Malfoy fue fugaz y su pose parecía un tanto fingida, como si se hubiera tratado de acomodar en la cama para lucir casual y relajado, pero algo en la línea de su cuerpo lo estuviese delatando. El mero pensamiento de que Malfoy pudiera estar tan nervioso como él, alivió un poco la tensión que Harry sentía. Con comodidad exagerada, Harry dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad a los pies de la cama y caminó hacia delante para quitarle a Malfoy el libro que tenía en las manos. Encima de la cama estaba un fino marcapáginas de cuero con adornos de plata, así que Harry lo tomó y lo puso en el libro, el cual cerró y dejó en la mesita de noche. Entonces, se arrastró sobre la cama y colocó las manos a cada lado de Malfoy antes de bajar la mirada hacia éste con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera depredadora y no lo hiciera ver como a un tonto.

—¿En dónde nos quedamos?

Malfoy dejó salir un gruñido y tiró de Harry para besarlo. Lo que quedaba de la ansiedad de Harry terminó por volar como pájaro asustado, y él pudo relajarse dentro de aquel beso, maravillado de lo mucho que mejoraba hacer eso encima de una cama y en una posición más horizontal, como si la gravedad misma lo aprobara.

—Salazar, la puerta —murmuró Malfoy después de unos minutos (durante los cuales no hicieron otra cosa más que besarse, posiblemente porque ambos estaban aterrorizados de hacer algo más allá de eso ahora que el momento había llegado). Malfoy agarró su varita y lanzó un hechizo de cerradura hacia a puerta. Harry añadió otro de su propia cuenta, en caso de que Zabini hubiese aprendido a quitar el de Malfoy. Ambos chicos pusieron sus varitas a un lado y entonces Harry sintió a Malfoy tirando de la tela de su camiseta.

—Hueles a jabón.

Harry esperaba que ese fuera un buen aroma. Malfoy le quitó la camiseta, sacándosela por la cabeza. Seguramente su cabello quedó hecho un desastre, pero Harry sabía que de todas formas era causa perdida. Las manos de Malfoy tocaron su torso, se deslizaron sobre sus costillas, rozando la nueva marca que ambos compartían, y moviéndose hacia sus pezones para tocarlos. Malfoy le pellizcó uno ligeramente, ganándose una rápida inhalación de parte de Harry, y luego arrastró los dedos de una mano a través de los vellos que Harry tenía en el pecho.

—Estás tan peludo.

—Vamos a verte a ti entonces, señor Sin Pelo.

Malfoy se quitó su camisa con rapidez y Harry deslizó su mano sobre el pecho del otro -si acaso tenía algo de vello, éste era totalmente invisible- y entonces, las puntas de sus dedos tocaron y acariciaron los remanentes de una vieja cicatriz, borrosa pero visible.

—Olvídate de eso —dijo Malfoy con voz ronca—. Ambos fuimos marcados de peor manera en el interior.

Harry le obsequió una sonrisa triste y de todas formas se agachó para besar la cicatriz, una disculpa sin palabras que Malfoy podía aceptar o no. Así lo hizo, apretando los mechones del cabello de Harry entre sus dedos. El problema fue que, una vez habiendo comenzado, Harry no pudo parar. Recorrió a besos todo un camino desde el pecho de Malfoy hasta su ombligo, donde la cicatriz finalizaba, y ahí descubrió que Malfoy sí tenía vellos después de todo, invisibles al ojo pero detectables bajo los labios y la lengua. Siguió esa delicada trayectoria desde su ombligo hasta la cintura de sus pantalones, y luego más abajo, asistido por unos dedos hábiles e incentivado por unos jadeos entrecortados.

—Joder, Potter.

—Esa es la idea, ¿no? —preguntó Harry con descaro antes de tirar de los pantalones de Malfoy con dedos temblorosos. Estaba sorprendido de su propia habilidad para haberle dado a Malfoy una respuesta tan poco seria considerando que estaba a punto de arder en combustión espontánea por culpa de los nervios y la necesidad. Malfoy gimió y levantó las caderas. Harry le retiró los pantalones por encima de sus largas piernas y los arrojó a un lado. Tuvo que recordar cómo respirar porque en ese momento Malfoy estaba casi desnudo, acostado sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos, aparentemente muy relajado aun bajo la ávida mirada de Harry. Nada sorprendentemente, Malfoy traía puestos unos bóxers de color verde. Harry se preguntó si se los habría puesto a propósito sólo por diversión o si de verdad Malfoy preferiría vestirse con los colores de su casa todo el tiempo.

La pregunta revoloteó en su mente y entonces desapareció, perdida en una avalancha de de emociones indescriptibles generadas por la vista del bulto que elevaba la seda de color verde. _Eso_ estaba así por su causa, Harry lo sabía, y sólo saberlo lo hacía sentirse mareado.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Potter? —Las palabras sonaron casuales, como si Malfoy las hubiera dicho cientos de veces antes, pero Harry percibió la callada inseguridad debajo de ellas, algo que Malfoy preferiría morir antes de admitir. Deseaba la aprobación de Harry, tanto como Harry deseaba la de él, y esa era una idea mucho más poderosa que el conocimiento de que Malfoy lo deseaba sexualmente.

—Eres jodidamente bello y estoy bastante seguro de que lo sabes. —Harry se inclinó para besarlo otra vez. Notó que cada vez ambos se besaban mejor, y pasó algunos minutos refrescando su entendimiento de lo que a Malfoy le gustaba que Harry hiciera con su lengua dentro de su boca.

Malfoy rompió el beso y lo empujó.

—Creo que es tu turno. Quítate la ropa —dijo mientras tiraba de un pliegue de los jeans de Harry. Harry asintió, medio ido por culpa de los besos, y se puso de pie para quitarse los jeans. Estuvo agradecido de que prefería usarlos flojos, así que fue relativamente sencillo y rápido retirárselos. Sus bóxers no eran ni de cerca tan bonitos como los de Malfoy, siendo de algodón en vez de seda, pero al menos no eran de color rojo Gryffindor. Harry había elegido unos azules con estampados en color plata que pensó que se veían elegantes y, francamente, dignos de un Malfoy.

Malfoy sonrió con presunción, aunque Harry no preguntó si era porque se había dado cuenta de la falta de color rojo o por alguna otra razón. Malfoy le hizo señas para que se acercara y Harry regresó a la cama de un salto. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la mano de Malfoy tocó su erección sin dudarlo. Su sistema nervioso casi sufre de un corto-circuito… era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien lo tocaba _ahí._ A pesar de las muchas y ardientes sesiones de besuqueo que había sostenido con Ginny, ella nunca se había atrevido a hacer eso, y ahora Harry se sentía agradecido. Por alguna razón, se sentía correcto que fuera Malfoy quien estuviera haciéndolo, aunque si Harry lo hubiese creído así hacía una semana, se habría reído por la incongruencia de aquel pensamiento.

Malfoy lo apretó y movió el pulgar por encima de la tela de algodón. Harry gimió con ganas. Se sentía maravilloso. Completa, brillantemente maravilloso. Quiso compartir la sensación, así que colocó su palma encima de la erección de Malfoy. Fijó sus ojos en los de Malfoy y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cuando lo miró cerrar los párpados temblorosamente. Malfoy abrió los labios y movió las caderas, una muda petición a Harry de que siguiera explorando. Harry así lo hizo, recorriendo con sus dedos toda la extensión de la erección de Malfoy de arriba abajo. La seda era suave y resbalosa y… malditamente estorbosa. Harry lo soltó sólo el tiempo suficiente para deslizar su mano hacia el muslo de Malfoy y luego hacia arriba, metiéndola por abajo de su ropa interior, levantando el dobladillo y tomando la erección desnuda del otro chico.

—Joder —murmuró Malfoy otra vez, jadeando un poco mientras Harry se asombraba por la sensación. Era tan suave como el terciopelo y _oh tan diferente_ de la suya propia. Era espléndido, en serio.

Hechizado, Harry retiró la seda con su otra mano y terminó de quitarle esa prenda a Malfoy. Malfoy le ayudó, pateando para sacársela de encima, y entonces movió sus piernas como invitando a Harry a colocarse en medio de ellas. Harry se le quedó viendo a Malfoy, quien, finalmente desnudo, era la visión más maravillosa que Harry hubiese admirado su vida entera.

—Tuyo —dijo Malfoy y, por un momento, Harry pensó que había muerto y lo estaban premiando con el Cielo, hasta que Malfoy frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla en un gesto impaciente—. Lo tuyo también.

 _Se refiere a los calzoncillos, idiota._ Harry se regañó a él mismo y trató de no sentirse decepcionado. _Quítatelos._ Los empujó hacia abajo para retirárselos y de inmediato regresó su mano al pene de Malfoy para seguir acariciándolo; los pocos segundos que se había visto obligado a retirar la mano se habían sentido como siglos… ¿qué tal si Malfoy cambiaba de parecer en aquel pequeño espacio de tiempo? Podía pasar.

—Acércate. —El tono de Malfoy era imperioso, pero por una vez a Harry no le importó que el imbécil le diera órdenes. Se arrastró hasta que su erección quedó alineada con la de Malfoy y sus muslos se empujaron contra los suyos. La enormidad de estar desnudo con otro hombre casi lo sobrepasa, pero entonces Malfoy tomó su pene otra vez y Harry dejó de pensar completamente.

Se acariciaron al unísono durante un rato, coordinando los movimientos de sus manos para no golpearse con los dedos. Harry observaba desvergonzadamente el cuerpo de Malfoy y sintió sólo un pequeño rubor crecer en sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba haciendo lo mismo con él.

Malfoy levantó su varita con la mano izquierda y dijo:

— _¡Accio_ lubricante!

Una botellita salió de la gaveta de la mesa de noche y voló hacia su mano. Malfoy sonrió y abrió la tapa antes de vaciar unas pocas gotas encima de sus erecciones. Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la nueva sensación: era pura dicha resbalosa. Se mordió los labios para evitar halagar a Malfoy por su idea brillante. Reanudaron sus caricias y Harry supo que sería afortunado si aguantaba un poco más.

—¿Quieres que yo te…?

—Sí. Maldición, sí, pero… Joder. No podemos. —Las palabras de Malfoy habían estado desatando un nuevo fuego en la sangre de Harry hasta el momento que dijo las últimas dos.

—Espera… ¿No podemos?

—No se me había ocurrido antes, pero se me acaba de venir a la mente ahora. No tenemos idea de quien nos hechizó con este vínculo, o por qué. Si nosotros lo… consumamos, podríamos volverlo permanente.

Harry se congeló.

—¿Permanente?

—Así es, grandísimo bobo. No puedo negar que he estado disfrutando de tu recién descubierto entusiasmo y tu aparente voluntad para dejar nuestro pasado atrás, pero no vas a decirme que quieres que esto dure para siempre.

Harry frunció el ceño y bajó la vista hacia sus penes erectos, tratando de obligar a su mente aletargada a ofrecerle alguna desventaja de aquella situación.

—¡No eso! _¡Esto!_ —Malfoy movió las manos en un expansivo gesto entre ellos dos, obviamente refiriéndose a algo mucho más grande que el encuentro pornográfico en el que estaban ambos inmiscuidos en ese momento.

—Oh.

—Así es, oh. ¿Tú… tú no lo quieres, o sí? —Malfoy parecía inseguro por primera vez y Harry deslizó su mano gentilmente encima de su erección hasta que su pulgar pudo acariciar la punta. Quería borrar la inseguridad y traer de nuevo la expresión sexy con la que estaba comenzando a encariñarse.

—¿Qué tal si esto ya es permanente? —preguntó.

Malfoy cerró los ojos.

—Merlín, no puedo pensar cuando estás haciendo eso.

—Mmm. Quizá estás pensando demasiado, entonces. Eso no puede ser bueno para ti. —Harry se mordió el labio y retomó sus caricias con renovada determinación. Estaba bien si no se atrevían a ir más lejos de lo que ya habían llegado; Harry estaba perfectamente bien acariciando a Malfoy y masturbándolo y… Emitió un jadeo.

Malfoy abrió los ojos ante el jadeo de Harry y se elevó hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus codos. Dejó escapar una mala palabra cuando Harry se movió hacia abajo y tomó su pene con la boca. Harry levantó la mirada, disfrutando de la atónita expresión de Malfoy antes de que éste se dejara caer de espaldas sobre la cama otra vez.

—Merlín, Salazar y Merlín —balbuceaba Malfoy. Llevó sus dedos hasta el cabello de Harry y se lo tomó suavemente—. Potter, eres toda una sorpresa.

Harry emitió un murmullo de acuerdo y, al juzgar por la reacción de Malfoy, a éste pareció gustarle, así que Harry lo hizo otra vez. Entonces ahuecó sus mejillas y chupó. Había esperado que el lubricante fuera insípido, pero, para su apreciación, tenía sabor a frutas. Posiblemente a una fruta tropical, aunque Harry estaba demasiado ocupado para molestarse en catalogarlo. Las arcadas eran una molestia, pero Harry descubrió que si se concentraba en los suspiros y en los sollozantes sonidos que Malfoy hacía, eran fáciles de ignorar. Malfoy tenía una mano en su cabello, a veces tirándoselo, a veces relajándose, y eso también ayudaba.

—Joder. Oh joder, Harry, voy a…

Esa fue la única advertencia para Harry. Se preparó y trató de meterse a Malfoy todavía más profundo. Lo sostuvo de las caderas con firmeza y se sintió inmensamente satisfecho ante las vibraciones que tamborilearon debajo de sus dedos y dentro de su boca. Malfoy debió haber tenido un orgasmo fenomenal al juzgar por los temblores de su cuerpo y del grito ronco que dejó salir.

Harry quitó su boca lentamente y no se molestó en esconder su sonrisita de satisfacción. Malfoy retiró la mano de su cabeza, llevándose un par de cabellos entre los dedos.

—¿Dónde _demonios_ aprendiste a hacer eso? —le preguntó en un tono cortante y acusatorio.

Harry se rió.

—No practicando, te lo aseguro, pero debo admitir que he pasado muchas noches largas y solitarias imaginándome las cosas que me gustaría que me hicieran a mí. La imaginación vívida y las ganas de llevarla a cabo te dirigen al… ¿éxito?

Malfoy suspiró, pero pareció relajarse.

—Naturalmente talentoso en todo, figúrate —masculló.

—Entonces, lo disfrutaste. —Harry estaba sonriendo otra vez.

—Fuiste jodidamente brillante, ¿de acuerdo? Mejor que… bueno, mejor que nadie.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció y a duras penas contuvo las ganas de exigir saber _mejor que quién, exactamente._ La intensidad de la furia provocada por los celos lo sorprendió. Quizá ya era demasiado tarde; quizá el vínculo ya era permanente.

—Excepto, posiblemente, que yo —dijo Malfoy y arrojó a Harry sobre la cama con un rápido movimiento, colocándolo boca arriba. Harry sólo tuvo un momento para parpadear antes de que la caliente, _muy caliente_ boca de Malfoy cubriera su erección. Harry se olvidó de pensar después de eso, o era que simplemente no conseguía hacerlo a través del flujo de "Oh Dios" que parecían repetirse una y otra vez, rotos solamente por declaraciones de siseantes "Sí" y ocasionales gemidos incoherentes.

No demoró mucho. La lengua de Malfoy era un prodigio y su habilidad para chupar haría avergonzar a una aspiradora muggle. Trató de advertirle a Malfoy y sólo consiguió soltar un "¡Oh…!" antes de venirse en su boca, tan jodidamente bien que se preguntó si sería capaz de moverse después de eso.

Malfoy se quitó de encima de él y se dejó caer sobre la cama a su lado. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando al techo durante un largo rato, respirando agitados y sin decir nada. Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar soltar balbuceos sin sentido como "gracias", y "por favor, por favor, ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez?"

—Supongo que debemos tratar más duro de determinar la fuente del hechizo —dijo Malfoy finalmente.

—Más duro —dijo Harry con enfásis. Y luego soltó una risita.

Malfoy le dio un golpe con la palma abierta sobre el pecho. Ardió.

—Merlín, Potter, ¿tienes doce años o qué?

Harry sólo pudo sonreír porque Malfoy se incorporó para mirarlo a la cara, y su expresión sólo podía considerarse cariñosa, algo que Harry nunca esperó ver de parte de Malfoy. Jamás.

—Idiota —dijo Malfoy y lo besó. Se besaron durante muchos y largos minutos, hasta que a Harry comenzó a ponérsele dura otra vez, pero entonces Malfoy lo corrió del dormitorio, insistiendo que Zabini y aquel misterioso Weston no estarían contentos por no poder entrar ahí durante toda la tarde. Harry se vistió y compartió un último y dulce beso con Malfoy antes de ocultarse debajo de la capa invisible.

Se deslizó por la puerta abierta y salió de la sala común de Slytherin sin que nadie lo descubriera. No fue hasta que estuvo a salvo de regreso en su dormitorio de Gryffindor que se dio cuenta de que Malfoy lo había llamado _Harry,_ una sola vez.

* * *

Hermione dejó caer un libro enorme encima de la mesa. Harry manoteó para dispersar la nube de polvo resultante y miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, pero ella ya estaba abriendo la tapa del libro y hojeando entre sus páginas.

—Creo que encontré la maldición. Sus marcas idénticas son la clave. Tuve que encontrar una con sellos que pudieran ser hechos sin que las víctimas se dieran cuenta. Muchas de las otras maldiciones requerían sangre o algo más permanente, como una cicatriz o un tatuaje… —Bajó la voz hasta enmudecer, probablemente pensando en la Marca Oscura, tal como Harry lo estaba haciendo. Hermione tosió—. Como sea, _afortunadamente,_ este es un hechizo mucho más suave, aunque no estoy muy segura de cuál fue la intención de la persona que lo ejecutó. Originalmente fue creado como un tipo de Encantamiento de Compatibilidad. Era usado como juego en las fiestas en tiempos del Renacimiento. ¿Puedes imaginártelo?

—No, realmente no, ya que no tengo idea de qué es lo que hace.

Ron soltó una risita y luego sonrió cuando Hermione lo miró con enojo.

—Ya estoy llegando a eso. Lo que este hechizo hace es vincular a dos personas juntas y luego aumenta cualquier emoción que sientan la una hacia la otra. Es un proceso gradual, aparentemente, y fue diseñado para probar si el amante elegido de alguien se sentía más amoroso o más asqueado hacia el otro. El hechizo requería que las dos personas se tocaran de vez en cuando, y cada toque fortalecía el vínculo y liberaba los sentimientos relevantes, colocándolos en primera línea.

—¡Caramba! Es un milagro que Malfoy y tú no se hayan matado ya el uno al otro. ¿Qué sucede si el odio es la emoción primaria? ¿Crees que fue por eso que alguien los hechizó con esto?

Harry sintió un sonrojo subiéndole por la cara. Aparentemente la emoción primaria que compartían Malfoy y él no había sido odio. Jamás habría adivinado la realidad si no hubiera sido por ese hechizo.

Hermione no dijo nada; sólo se le quedó viendo a Ron y arqueó una ceja. Después de un momento, Ron gimió y se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Oh, demonios. Tú lo _besaste._ No me lo digan… _¡Ni siquiera me lo digan!_ Voy a subir al dormitorio, sacaré la botella de whisky de fuego que escondo en mi baúl y me la beberé toda.

—No, claro que no. Vas a quedarte aquí y nos ayudarás a determinar por qué alguien hechizaría a Harry y a Draco con esto. La pregunta es: ¿esa persona estaría esperando que ustedes dos tuvieran sentimientos más… suaves… el uno hacia el otro, o estaría deseando que comenzaran a hechizarse mutuamente en medio de una furia engrandecida?

Ron gimió.

—Oh Merlín, y eso significa que Malfoy te correspondió el beso. Fue un beso _mutuo_. Voy a vomitar.

—Ron, por favor, no me digas que eres homofóbico —dijo Hermione con tono de desaprobación.

—Claro que no. Soy _m_ _alfóbico_. ¡Es Malfoy! —Ron hizo una pausa y abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Ginny ya lo sabe?

Harry se sonrojó todavía más.

—Sabe acerca del hechizo, pero…

—¿Pero no acerca del beso ni del asunto gay?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ron se cruzó de brazos y se sentó. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Buena suerte con eso, compañero.

—Sí.

—Eso no importa ahora. Vamos a hacer una lista con los nombres de todos los que pudieran haberlos hechizado y el momento en que pudieron haber tenido la oportunidad. Tiene un tiempo límite hasta que es activado, así que tuvo que haber sido alguien aquí en Hogwarts…

* * *

La culpa que Harry sentía -y la desaprobación de Ron- lo impulsaron a buscar a Ginny la mañana siguiente. La encontró desayunando y ella asintió cuando Harry le preguntó si podían tener una charla en privado. Sus ojos buscaron entonces a Malfoy, quien le correspondió la mirada. Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro durante varios largos minutos. Malfoy le dio un brusco asentimiento de cabeza que no hizo sentir mejor a Harry ya que no pudo adivinar cuál era su significado, y reanudó su conversación con Parkinson. La chica de Slytherin le dirigió a Harry una mirada mucho más penetrante, como si estuviera retándolo a ponerse en acción.

—Estoy poniéndome en acción —masculló Harry y se metió una pieza de tocino en la boca.

Ginny lo siguió afuera del Gran Comedor y Harry ignoró las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes. Caminaron hacia el campo de quidditch. Ginny traía su escoba en la mano: obviamente su intención era practicar un rato antes de que comenzara la primera clase.

—¿Hermione ya averiguó cómo romper el hechizo? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, no. Pero averiguó cuál hechizo es.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. —Ginny sonrió, posiblemente para suavizar la amargura de su tono. Harry se preguntó si acaso estaría celosa de las habilidades de Hermione de la misma manera en que siempre había envidiado el sitio que Hermione ocupaba en la vida de Harry. Éste suspiró. Ginny no se la estaba poniendo nada fácil.

—Se trata de un Hechizo Vinculante. La cosa es que… al parecer, este hechizo _aumenta_ cualquier sentimiento que la pareja vinculada tenga entre ellos.

Ginny pateó una piedra fuera del camino y la observó perderse entre la hierba.

—Y, ¿cuál es el problema? Tú y Malfoy se odian el uno al otro, así que mientras no lleguen a los golpes…

Harry se tiró del cabello y se aclaró la garganta.

—Resulta que no es así.

—¿No es así, qué?

—No nos odiamos el uno al otro.

Ginny lo encaró y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y?

—De hecho, puede ser posible que… Nos gustemos el uno al otro. Un poco. Bueno, mucho. —Harry pasó saliva y alejó la mirada. Confesar que se sentía atraído hacia otro chico era lo suficiente duro sin tener que hacerlo delante de su antigua novia.

—¿Estás diciéndome que sientes _algo…_ por Malfoy?

Harry asintió.

—Sí. Me siento atraído por él. Y por lo que parece, el sentimiento es mutuo.

Ginny apretó los puños alrededor del palo de su escoba.

—Es el hechizo.

—No, el hechizo sólo aumenta…

—¡No lo creo! Ese cabrón te ha echado una maldición y ahora piensas que estás enamorado de él o algo así.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ginny se lo estaba tomando mucho peor de lo que había esperado.

—Mira, Gin…

—No, tú mira. Malfoy te hechizó y va a tener que revertirlo así sea la última maldita cosa que haga. Voy a asegurarme de eso —dijo y pasó una pierna por encima de su escoba.

—Espera, Gin, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—No te preocupes, Harry. Malfoy no va a salirse con la suya. —Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla, Ginny se elevó en el aire y salió disparada hacia el castillo.

—Mierda —dijo Harry y rompió a correr.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Malfoy no estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando Harry regresó. Pensó en ir a revisar a las mazmorras de Slytherin, pero dudaba que los residentes de esa casa se tomaran con amabilidad una interrupción de Harry en su sala común si éste no traía puesta su capa. Y, de cualquier forma, Malfoy estaría a salvo ahí si es que se encontraba dentro.

Así que, en vez de eso, Harry corrió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor para revisar el Mapa del Merodeador. Estaba resoplando con agotamiento mientras sacaba el pergamino.

—Juro solemnemente —jadeó para recuperar el aliento—… que mis intenciones… no son buenas. —El Mapa apareció y Harry se concentró en localizar a Malfoy. Para su alivio, el punto con el nombre de Malfoy lo mostraba afuera del castillo, junto al lago. El punto con el nombre de Ginny no se encontraba cerca, aunque el de Pansy Parkinson sí. Harry intentó ahogar la oleada de celos que lo inundó. No tenía tiempo para eso en ese momento.

Se metió el Mapa en un bolsillo de su túnica antes de correr hacia afuera. Ron estaba entrando a la sala común en ese justo instante, masticando una rebanada de pan tostado.

—Oye, compañero…

—Se lo conté a Ginny y no se lo tomó bien. Creo que va a hechizar a Malfoy. Tengo que advertirle.

Antes de que Ron pudiera responder, Harry se arrojó hacia afuera del agujero del retrato y bajó por las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad, haciendo una pausa sólo para mirar el Mapa. Malfoy no se había movido; continuaba junto al lago con Parkinson. Harry buscó a Ginny y la encontró frente a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, probablemente golpeando la puerta y exigiendo que la dejaran entrar. Esperanzadoramente, los ocupantes de esa sala se tomarían su tiempo para abrirle.

Harry bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y luego tomó un atajo a través de una puerta lateral que lo llevó al exterior mucho más rápido. Para cuando finalmente llegó hasta el lago, Parkinson ya no estaba a la vista y Malfoy estaba… destruyendo cosas. Harry ralentizó su acercamiento y observó a Malfoy transformar algo en un brillante jarrón de vidrio para luego lanzarlo por el aire y reducirlo a esquirlas con un furioso " _¡Reducto!_ "

Harry pasó saliva, esperando que el enojo de Malfoy no lo alcanzara a él también.

Un resplandeciente platón azul tuvo el mismo destino que el jarrón, y luego una copa de cristal cortado que a Harry le gustó tanto que casi saltó hacia delante para rescatarla, pero Malfoy fue demasiado rápido en lanzarla por los aires. Mientras los tintineantes pedacitos de cristal caían sobre el suelo, Harry se atrevió a llamarlo:

—¿Draco?

Malfoy se giró hacia él con algo agarrado muy firme en su puño. Se relajó después de un tenso momento.

—Eres tú. Por supuesto que eres tú. —Suspiró y le dio un golpe de varita al objeto que tenía en la mano. Lo convirtió en un candelabro de cristal rojo de apariencia delicada—. Supongo que esto me ahorrará haber ido a buscarte. —Hizo el amago de querer lanzar el candelabro, pero Harry saltó hacia delante y lo tomó.

—Esto es… es realmente bonito. ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Malfoy se le quedó viendo y parpadeó. Soltó el candelabro con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Es sólo una piedra. —Se agachó para levantar una pequeña roca del suelo.

—¿Por qué estás rompiendo cosas? —le preguntó Harry mientras acariciaba con los dedos los suaves bordes del candelabro.

—Porque estoy enojado con cierta persona por _entrometerse en mi vida._ —Malfoy golpeó la piedra con la punta de su varita y la transformó en una taza adornada con un diseño florar en rosa y verde y el borde de color dorado. Un giro de su muñeca envió la taza por los aires donde un hechizo la hizo pedazos. Harry se agachó para evitar las astillas. La habilidad de Malfoy para las Transformaciones era fenomenal.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Pansy. Será mejor que sea yo quien te lo diga ya que de todas formas seguramente Granger lo averiguará tarde o temprano: fue Pansy quien nos lanzó el hechizo. El hechizo vinculante.

Harry levantó la mirada: había estado observando el candelabro en su mano.

—¿Qué? _¿Parkinson?_

—Al menos de que tú conozcas otra Pansy, por supuesto, Parkinson.

—¿Pero, por qué?

Malfoy apartó la vista y caminó un poco por la orilla, sus ojos buscando por el suelo. Se inclinó para levantar una piedra adecuada.

—Para torturarme, supongo. ¿Cómo se siente estar bajo los influjos de un Encantamiento de Amor, Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Hermione no había mencionado nada acerca de que ese hechizo se tratara de un Encantamiento de Amor. De hecho… Harry se distrajo porque de pronto escuchó un ruido silbante. Se giró y vio a Ginny volando en su escoba directo hacia ellos.

—Oh, demonios.

—Aparentemente, alguien más tampoco está feliz con esto —dijo Draco secamente mientras Ginny bajaba de su escoba de un salto con la varita en la mano y marchaba resuelta hacia delante.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Aléjate de Harry! ¿No has hecho ya el suficiente daño?

—Ginny, para ya. Malfoy no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Harry. Estás bajo la influencia de un maleficio. Un maleficio que Malfoy va a revertir ahora mismo si es que valora un poco su cara.

Harry levantó una mano.

—Ginny, en serio. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Ella dirigió sus enojados ojos hacia él.

— _¿No tiene nada que ver conmigo?_

—¡Tú y yo rompimos hace más de un año!

—¡Nosotros nunca rompimos! ¡Sólo estábamos tomándonos… un descanso! ¡Siempre tuvimos la intención de regresar una vez que los asuntos de Ya-Sabes-Quién estuviesen terminados!

—Mira, sé que ese era el plan original, pero las cosas han cambiado. —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello en un frustrado ademán. Realmente no quería sacar los trapos sucios de su relación con Ginny delante de Malfoy.

—¡Las cosas han cambiado por culpa de _él!_ —Ginny levantó su varita y le apuntó a Malfoy—. ¡Quítale la maldición de encima, Malfoy!

Harry no necesito mirar a Malfoy para saber que éste estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Veo que seis años de educación no han hecho nada para incrementar tu agudeza mental, Comadreja.

Con un grito de rabia, Ginny comenzó a agitar la varita, probablemente intentando lanzar un hechizo. La varita de Harry estuvo en su mano en menos de un parpadeo.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Ginny voló hasta la mano de Harry y ella lo miró con indignación.

—Harry, devuélvemela. No sabes lo qué estás haciendo.

—¡Sé perfectamente bien lo que estoy haciendo! Tú y yo vamos a ir a hablar con la directora McGonagall en este momento antes de que hagas algo que consiga que te expulsen. —Miró por encima de su hombro hacia Draco… Malfoy… Draco… Oh, Merlín—. Regresaré a hablar contigo después.

—Como sea, Potter. —Malfoy levantó otra piedra y la convirtió en un salero.

Harry se giró hacia Ginny y le señaló el camino con las dos varitas y el candelabro que aun continuaba sosteniendo en la mano.

—Vamos.

—Bien. Estoy segura de que la directora verá las cosas como yo. —Ginny le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia el castillo. Harry la siguió y escuchó el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose detrás de él.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después, Harry continuaba en la oficina de McGonagall. Finalmente, había explotado y había gritado:

—¡No estoy bajo un Encantamiento de Amor y tú y yo no vamos a volver a ser novios porque yo soy gay! —pero ni siquiera con eso fue capaz de atravesar el muro de negación que Ginny había levantado a su alrededor. Su insistencia de que Harry estaba bajo la influencia de un hechizo lo obligó a éste a explicarse ante McGonagall, pero se cuidó de fingir que no sabía quién había sido la persona que los había hechizado a él y a Malfoy. La directora había suspirado profundamente y trató de satisfacer las demandas de Ginny con algunos hechizos de detección, para finalizar afirmando que Harry estaba libre de cualquier maleficio de amor.

La tormenta de lágrimas y los reclamos a gritos que siguieron a eso fueron tan extenuantes que McGonagall mandó llamar a madam Pomfrey para que le administrara a Ginny una pócima para calmarse. Una vez que la histeria hubo menguado, Ginny había accedido a encerrarse en su cuarto, así que madam Pomfrey la escoltó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry se sentía completamente despreciable, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiar sus sentimientos. McGonagall casi no le dijo palabra: simplemente le ofreció un té reconfortante y varias galletas de chocolate.

—¿Cree usted que yo le dí falsas esperanzas a Ginny? —le preguntó Harry, pensando en Malfoy cuando dejó la taza de té sobre el plato con un ruido tintineante. Se preguntó cuántas otras desventuradas piezas de vajilla habrían encontrado su fin.

—Señor Potter, los años de la adolescencia suelen ser tiempos tumultuosos donde las emociones son extremas y las hormonas corren fuera de control. Los cambios en los sentimientos y los deseos son bastante comunes y no pueden abrirse y cerrarse como si fueran válvulas, sólo pueden valorarse por su durabilidad. Lo que tú una vez sentiste por la señorita Weasley fue correcto para ti en su tiempo, pero si tus sentimientos hacia el señor Malfoy son genuinos, sólo puedes negarte a aceptarlos si es que ponen en peligro tu bienestar emocional. A la larga, la aceptación de quienes somos puede prevenir más problemas de los que puede evitar. Una vez que la señorita Weasley reconozca la realidad de la situación, saldrá adelante y dejará atrás sus fantasías, por más difícil que le parezca a ella en este momento. Mientras tanto, por supuesto, la mantendré en observación para asegurarme de que no cometa alguna locura.

Harry asintió.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, quizá deberías ir y buscar al señor Malfoy antes de que lastime a uno de nuestros alumnos más jóvenes con su lluvia de vidrio quebrado y cerámica rota.

—Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo, profesora.

—Siempre a tus órdenes, señor Potter.

Harry apenas había salido de la oficina cuando se topó cara a cara con Ron.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Pomfrey llegó a la sala común con Ginny y ésta venía llorando como si alguien le hubiese matado a su micropuff favorito. Pomfrey me dijo que te preguntara a ti y luego la llevó a su habitación.

Harry tomó a Ron del hombro.

—Odio decírtelo de este modo, compañero, pero lo de tu hermana y yo jamás podrá ser.

—Bueno, ya me había imaginado eso cuando vi que no estabas exactamente ansioso por regresar con ella y te pasabas todo el tiempo en La Madriguera evitándola mientras practicabas movimientos de quidditch o jugando al snap explosivo conmigo. Y ahora…

—Creo que estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Ron se tapó las orejas con las manos.

—¿Podemos fingir que nunca dijiste eso último?

Harry soltó una risita.

—Sí, de acuerdo, pero eso podía volverse un tanto obvio si de repente él y yo comenzamos a besarnos por los corredores, nos abrazamos ante la vista de todos y demás cosas por el estilo.

—La la la la, no puedo escucharte.

Harry tomó a Ron de las muñecas y le quitó las manos de las orejas.

—Ron, estoy hablando en serio.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Ya veré qué hago con eso cuando lleguemos a ese punto, ¿te parece? Va a tomarme algo de tiempo acostumbrarme. Merlín, de entre toda la gente. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otros chicos en el colegio que sean más aceptables?

—Creo que siempre se ha tratado de él —admitió Harry, reconociéndolo por primera vez.

Ron dejó salir un suspiro exasperado.

—Eso creo. Pero si se porta como un imbécil conmigo, yo me portaré de la misma manera.

—Supongo que es justo. Ahora, voy a ir a buscarlo, ¿está bien?

—Bien. Creo que voy a regresar a gritarle a Hermione. Eso siempre me hace sentir mejor.

—Si la veo, voy a advertírselo.

—No importa. Ella siempre gana.

Harry se rió y se dirigió escaleras abajo mientras sacaba el Mapa de nuevo para buscar a Draco.

* * *

Le tomó un buen rato encontrarlo porque ya no estaba en el lago. Tuvo que revisar muy concienzudamente el Mapa durante varios minutos para descubrir que Draco estaba arriba, cerca de la arruinada Sala de los Menesteres. Harry se preguntó que estaría haciendo hasta el séptimo piso. ¿Habría estado buscándolo a él? Haciendo esa idea a un lado, Harry se encaminó hacia allá.

En el trayecto, localizó a Pansy Parkinson caminando junto a un grupo de chicas de Slytherin. Harry le gritó y le hizo señas para que se detuviera. Por un momento, creyó que ella iba a ignorarlo completamente, pero entonces se encogió de hombros y se acercó.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Draco que era un Encantamiento de Amor? ¿Y por qué lo conjuraste en primer lugar? ¿Por qué conmigo?

Parkinson lo miró con enojo y se retiró el cabello de la cara.

—¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

—Porque si no lo haces, no tendré ningún motivo para no contárselo a la directora. Quizá ella pueda sacarte algunas respuestas.

—No le tengo miedo a McGonagall.

Harry se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y señalarle que, si ese era el caso, entonces estaba siendo muy estúpida. Además, dudaba que en verdad Parkinson quisiera ser expulsada por aquello, a pesar de su bravuconería.

—De acuerdo, entonces. —Se giró para irse, pero Parkinson lo detuvo agarrándolo de una manga.

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo, fue porque Draco estaba portándose como un imbécil. De lo único que hablaba todo el tiempo, era de ti, de cómo odiaba la simple visión de tu cara y de cómo no soportaba el modo en que te pavoneabas por todos lados como si fueras el dueño del mundo.

—Y entonces… ¿decidiste vincularlo a mí?

—A estas alturas, seguramente ya sabes qué es lo que hace el hechizo. Honestamente, esperaba que Granger lo descubriera mucho antes.

—Sé que no es un Encantamiento de Amor.

Parkinson sonrió con maldad.

—Aparentemente, sí es. Yo esperaba que aumentara el odio de Draco hacia ti y que, con un poco de suerte, lo incitara a hacer algo, _lo que fuera,_ con tal de que dejara de lamentarse constantemente por ti. Pensé que ustedes dos se hechizarían el uno al otro y recibirían un castigo antes de que Granger encontrara la respuesta. No esperaba que su hostilidad mutua fuera una fachada para… otras cosas.

—Nosotros tampoco.

—Qué gracioso resultado.

—Sí, muy gracioso. Pero eso no explica por qué Draco piensa que yo estoy bajo la influencia de un Encantamiento de Amor.

Parkinson resopló.

—Draco estaba gritándome cosas y yo no vi ninguna razón para ponérselos fácil a ninguno de ustedes dos. Francamente, ambos se merecen el uno al otro. Puedes agradecérmelo más tarde. Si es que acaso no se matan entre ustedes. — Con eso, ella se giró y se reunió con sus amigas antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Parkinson era perfectamente horrible, pero sin su interferencia malévola seguramente él jamás habría descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se hizo una nota mental de mandarle algo bonito si es que conseguía arreglar las cosas con Draco. O quizá ella moriría por la impresión, lo que para Harry también estaba bien.

Cuando Harry finalmente pudo encontrar a Draco, lo halló sentado en una escalinata cerca del corredor que dirigía a la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry había pasado ahí enfrente una gran cantidad de veces, pero no importaba cuán duro se concentrara, la puerta nunca aparecía. Harry se sentó junto a Draco y éste no le dijo nada, pero al menos no se puso de pie ni intentó escapar. Harry esperó durante algunos incómodos momentos y entonces lo miró de reojo.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Vine a ver si podía entrar a la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, por más macabra que parezca la idea. Suelo pensar en eso a veces. Sigo preguntándome por qué nos salvaste. Después de que tratamos de matarte y todo eso.

—Tú nunca trataste de matarme. Incluso una vez me salvaste. —Harry se permitió perderse en el recuerdo de aquella horrible vez cuando los carroñeros los habían arrastrado hasta la mansión Malfoy a enfrentar a toda esa familia, incluida Bellatrix. Parecía haber sucedido hacía toda una vida. Se encogió de hombros—. Quizá sí es un poco macabro, pero puedo entenderlo.

Draco se sacudió con la mano la pierna de su pantalón para quitarse un poco de pelusa.

—¿Ya han conseguido controlar a tu novia pelirroja?

—Ella no es mi novia pero sí… Tuvimos una charla.

Draco hizo un ruidito evasivo y golpeteó su varita contra su mano. Esa varita era de una madera de color más claro que la otra que había tenido, la cual era una residente permanente del fondo del baúl de Harry. Esta nueva varita de Draco tenía vetas muy delicadas y un mango esculpido incrustado con madreperla. De alguna manera, conseguía que Draco pareciera más amigable que lo que había parecido cuando era dueño de la oscura solidez de la varita de espino. Harry se preguntó si una varita era el reflejo de la personalidad de un mago, y si eso significaba que Draco había cambiado. Sonrió sardónicamente ante el pensamiento. Por supuesto que había cambiado: todos ellos lo habían hecho.

—Debes haber hecho enojar mucho a Parkinson —dijo, presintiendo que Draco estaba a punto de dejar salir algún comentario hiriente. Harry no quería enfrentarse con él en una batalla de palabras, no en ese momento.

—A veces creo que estar enojada es el estado natural de Pansy.

—De todas formas, fue bastante cruel que te haya mentido acerca del hechizo.

—¿Mentido? —Sus ojos grises se fijaron en Harry y los entrecerró.

—Sí, acerca de que era un Encantamiento de Amor. No era eso.

—Claro que lo era. Tú lo sentiste. De otra forma…

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. Todo lo que sentimos ya estaba ahí. No podemos achacárselo a ninguna maldición y _tú_ no puedes desear que desaparezca simplemente al insistir que fue causado por algo mágico.

—No tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue la última vez que necesitamos tocarnos el uno al otro? ¿Has vuelto a sentir ese… ese estirón? —Harry gesticuló hacia su estómago y luego hacia Draco—. Porque yo no.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y Harry asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se enderezó y se quitó la camiseta con un solo movimiento.

—El hechizo ya se ha desvanecido. Era un Encantamiento de Compatibilidad que sólo funcionaba durante un periodo limitado. Así que, como puedes ver, no era un Encantamiento de Amor profundo y pertinaz, ni tampoco emociones falsificadas, ni ningún compromiso de por vida ocasionado por magia. Y sin embargo… aquí estamos.

Draco se le quedó viendo en el punto en las costillas de Harry donde alguna vez había estado la marca. Su piel había regresado a la normalidad: se veía intacta.

—¡Esa maldita perra! —murmuró Draco.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Bueno, yo no la llamaría así en su cara, pero…

—¡Salazar! Eso quiere decir…

—Sí. Aparentemente, la realidad es que tú y yo queríamos follarnos el uno al otro hasta perder el sentido. El hechizo solamente lo hizo obvio.

Draco lo miró y parpadeó.

—Eso no… No es posible.

Harry se acercó, invadiendo el espacio personal de Draco y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—¿No? Qué raro. Entonces, quizá estoy irremediablemente obsesionado con otro rubio exasperante que no eres tú. Supongo que debo ir a buscarlo y…

Las palabras de Harry fueron silenciadas por la boca de Draco. Harry dejó escapar un ruidito de satisfacción y se presionó más cerca, sumergiéndose dentro del beso y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Draco. Mientras se besaban, las manos de Draco se deslizaron por su piel desnuda. Recordó la vez que estuvieron juntos en el cuarto de Draco y maldijo las protecciones anti-desaparición del castillo: felizmente, se habría desaparecido directo a la cama del otro chico junto con él.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco se retiró del beso, pero Harry volvió a tirar de él para continuar. Un grupo de alumnos pasaron cerca y Harry los escuchó silbar, murmurar y jadear, pero no le importó. Todo lo que deseaba era besar y besar a Draco. Que saliera la noticia en los periódicos.

—Debe… Deberíamos… —Draco trató de decir en algún punto.

—¿Deberíamos ir a tu cuarto y follar? —finalizó Harry. Draco asintió empáticamente y Harry se puso de pie, tirando de Draco para levantarlo, tan rápido que casi perdieron el equilibrio y estuvieron a punto de caer por las escaleras—. Espero que tus malditos compañeros de habitación no estén ahí.

Se apresuraron a llegar al dormitorio de los Slytherin y Draco ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar a Harry mientras pasaban delante de varios alumnos de esa casa, quienes sólo los miraron con diversas expresiones de aturdimiento. En el cuarto de Draco, se encontraron con Blaise Zabini, quien estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro. Su quijada cayó hasta el suelo cuando los vio entrar.

—Lárgate, Blaise. Potter y yo vamos a tener sexo.

Harry sintió que las mejillas le ardían y Zabini levantó las cejas hacia el techo. Harry se hizo la nota mental de tener una charla con Draco acerca de la posibilidad de que fuera menos directo.

Zabini se puso de pie.

—¿Es una fiesta privada o cualquiera se puede unir?

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta, pero Draco sólo le hizo una mueca de desdén.

—Es privada. Ahora, ¡fuera de aquí!

Zabini suspiró y tomó su libro.

—De acuerdo. Pero si cambian de opinión… —Le dirigió a Harry una mirada lasciva, meneó la mano y salió del cuarto. Un gran número de hechizos de bloqueo y de candado golpearon la puerta en cuanto Zabini la cerró detrás de él.

—¿Él es siempre tan…? —comenzó a preguntar Harry, pero sus palabras quedaron olvidadas cuando Draco se abalanzó sobre él y le asaltó los labios con besos demandantes.

—Quítate la ropa.

Harry podría haberse molestado ante el tono imperioso de Draco, pero lo que acababa de decir era tan buena idea que simplemente obedeció con celeridad. Draco hizo lo mismo y aquello se convirtió en una carrera por ver quién se desnudaba más rápido. Harry ganó, pero solamente porque él ya iba sin camisa y sus jeans eran más fáciles de quitar que los elegantes pantalones de "calidad sangre-pura" de Draco.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la erección del otro en cuanto la última prenda cayó al piso, y entonces estaban besándose de nuevo, justo antes de caer encima de la cama. Fue mucho mejor que la vez anterior, menos torpe, como si la confesión de Harry hubiese resquebrajado la pared de hielo que Draco solía construir a su alrededor.

Pasaron poco tiempo en los preliminares. La atmósfera se sentía electrificada y ambos parecían presentir que estaban cruzando un puente del cual no había retorno. Harry podía sentir el nerviosismo de Draco, así que trató de reconfortarlo del modo en que parecía ser más efectivo: con sus manos y su boca. Tocó a Draco por todos lados, tratando de expresar sus sentimientos.

—Potter…

—Harry.

—… Harry.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en los labios de Harry y Draco gimió. Harry soltó una risita.

—No está tan mal.

—Es horrible. Nosotros…

Harry lo silenció con un beso.

—Detente ya. Tú sabes que no es horrible. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Hemos estado revoloteando el uno alrededor del otro desde que tenemos once años. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida observándote.

—Y odiando lo que veías.

—Quizá antes. Pero no ahora.

—Pero, ¿qué tal si…?

—Draco —dijo Harry con severidad y lo besó. Se mantuvo besándolo hasta que Draco se quedó dócil y relajado debajo de él. Harry le sonrió mucho—. Es cierto que necesité de ese tonto hechizo para poder abrir los ojos, pero ya no volveré a cerrarlos. Ahora los tengo abiertos y todo lo que veo es a ti.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero el sonrojo que manchó sus mejillas habló mucho más claramente que su intento por ignorar las palabras de Harry. Mordió su labio y conjuró el bote de lubricante desde su gaveta.

—Supongo que eso significa que tú y yo somos _novios_ —dijo sardónicamente mientras Harry abría la tapa del bote.

—Puedes apostar tu dulce y perfecto trasero a que así es —respondió Harry y cubrió generosamente su erección con el resbaloso lubricante—. Y me pondré en modo "El-Niño-Que-Vivió" con cualquiera que tenga un problema con eso.

Draco sonrió mucho ante esas palabras y luego comenzó a soltar risitas entre dientes. Después de un momento, su risita se convirtió en una sonora carcajada que arruinaba los intentos de Harry de colocar lubricante en los lugares adecuados.

—Merlín, eso sonó tan patético.

—Cierra la boca. Sabes que fue brutal.

— _¿Brutal?_ ¿De veras? Creo que tú…

—Yo voy a follarte en este justo momento, Draco —dijo Harry y empujó un dedo cubierto con lubricante en un sitio que garantizó el silencio de su nuevo _novio._ Funcionó admirablemente. Lo que fuera que Draco había estado a punto de decir se convirtió en un gemido ahogado. Enterró los dedos en las sábanas y se movió varios centímetros hacia arriba, acercándose a la cabecera de la cama. Harry lo besó para compensar la intrusión—. ¿Está bien para ti? —le preguntó para asegurarse.

Draco asintió y arqueó sus caderas, empujando el dedo de Harry más profundamente. Harry tuvo que recordarse de respirar. Había planeado preparar a Draco del modo en que los libros le habían enseñado: libros que Harry había estudiado la noche anterior cuando todos ya se habían ido a dormir. (Los había encontrado encima de su cama, envueltos en papel estraza. ¿Cómo demonios le hacía Hermione para siempre saber todo?) Pero Draco tenía otras ideas.

—A la mierda esto. Simplemente métela, Potter. _Harry._ Ya estoy más que listo.

Harry asintió y sacó sus dedos antes de alinear su miembro y lubricarlo una vez más. Sofocó una repentina oleada de nerviosismo, sabiendo que Draco también se sentía tan inseguro como él. Todo aquello era terreno nuevo para ambos, pero al menos lo estaban enfrentando juntos. _Merlín, realmente voy a hacer esto,_ pensó Harry, maravillado. _En cualquier momento, dejaré de ser virgen._ Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y se empujó.

Draco dejó salir un sonido de incomodidad y Harry se detuvo inmediatamente, pero Draco negó con la cabeza y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de sus brazos. Harry sentía el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Había creído que nada sería mejor que una mamada, pero había estado equivocado. No que eso fuera necesariamente mejor, pero sí era diferente. Diferente para bien. Diferente para mucho mejor.

Dándose cuenta de que sus pensamientos estaban volviéndose un revoltijo sin sentido, Harry se concentró en Draco, cuya erección había recaído ligeramente. Harry se enfocó en eso durante un minuto, acariciándolo, ayudándolo a ponerse duro otra vez mientras cerraba los ojos ante la genialidad de estar tan dentro de él. La tarea le ayudó a mantener a raya a su eminente orgasmo, así como otra tanda de besos compartidos.

—Puedes moverte, Potter. No me voy a quebrar.

Harry asintió, haciendo caso omiso del intento de Draco de aligerar el ambiente. Comenzó a moverse. Draco hizo unos ruiditos alentadores y no demoró mucho antes de que Harry pudiera encontrar un ritmo exquisito y rápido que Draco parecía disfrutar tanto como él, a juzgar por los susurros suspirantes que estaba dejando escapar.

Cuando Draco se corrió, fue tan inesperado y tan erótico que Harry tuvo que dejar de moverse para poder observar. Entonces, reanudó el ritmo rápidamente, pero el aperlado líquido que brillaba en el abdomen de Draco era hipnotizante. Harry se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que quería probar su sabor. _Oh dios,_ pensó, _¡Soy un pervertido!_ Y entonces, también se corrió, disparando su liberación dentro de Draco y gritando en voz muy alta debido a la fuerza de la sensación.

—Merlín, Potter. Debiste haberme advertido que eras así de ruidoso. Hubiera colocado un hechizo silenciador. No dudo que el resto de la casa de Slytherin disfrutó de eso.

Harry cayó encima de Draco y luego rodó hasta quedar acostado a su lado, demasiado saciado y contento como para que le importase. Le dio una media sonrisa a Draco.

—Qué bueno. Quizá así sepan que deberán mantener las manos quietas.

—Ya veo. ¿Así que nos estamos poniendo posesivos?

—Bueno, ya que no puedo confiar en que un hechizo bobo te hará mío, tendré que asegurarme por mí mismo.

Draco dejó escapar un bufido, pero su expresión era todo menos sarcástica. Rodó hasta quedar encima de Harry y lo atacó con la boca. Y así comenzaron la segunda ronda.

* * *

Tres semanas después, Harry estaba volando muy por arriba de las tribunas de quidditch, observando de cerca a Bonnie mientras ella buscaba la snitch. Harry no podía jugar, pero de ninguna jodida manera iba a quedarse sentado en las gradas mientras sus compañeros estaban en el aire. Todos ellos se veían demasiado jóvenes y el quidditch era un juego peligroso.

Se rió de él mismo y se preguntó en qué momento se había vuelto tan viejo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Ese día era inusualmente caliente; Harry esperaba que el partido terminara pronto para poder llevar sus ancianos huesos dentro del castillo y tomar alguna bebida helada.

Hufflepuff anotó otra vez… sus cazadores eran endiabladamente rápidos. Bonnie tenía que encontrar la snitch pronto o perderían el juego. Harry se mordió los labios cuando la localizó. No se atrevió a hacer ni un gesto, pero se sintió aliviado cuando Bonnie dirigió su escoba hacia allá y se lanzó como una flecha. El buscador de Hufflepuff estaba mucho más abajo que ella y arrancó a toda velocidad, tratando de llegar primero a la snitch.

—¡Junior! ¡Junior! ¡Junior! —canturreaban los de Gryffindor mientras Harry meneaba la cabeza. Amaba a todos esos idiotas. Las gradas estallaron en vítores y gritos cuando la mano de Bonnie se cerró alrededor de la snitch. ¡Lo había logrado!

La mirada de Harry se dirigió a las gradas de Slytherin y localizó la cabeza de rubio cabello que no dejaba de llamar su atención de rato en rato. Draco estaba hablando con Zabini y ni siquiera parecía haber notado que el partido había terminado. Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras giraba su escoba hacia abajo para ir a felicitar al equipo de Gryffindor.

A nivel de cancha estaba todavía más caliente. Alguien había conjurado un encantamiento irrigador encima del campo: el agua se regaba en un espiral brillante, empapando a todos los jugadores que bailaban debajo de él. Harry se les unió con una risa y se sacó la camiseta. El agua helada se sentía genial.

—¡Oye, Harry! Bonito tatuaje —exclamó la voz de Neville y varias personas comenzaron a susurrar y señalar hacia Harry.

Harry sonrió mucho.

—Gracias, Neville. No es tanto un tatuaje, si no una… marca de propiedad.

—Y jamás se olviden de eso.

Harry se giró ante el sonido de la voz de Draco. Prestamente, se lanzó encima de su novio, quien, por supuesto, estaba parado debajo de un encantamiento de paraguas: Merlín lo librara del peligro de mojarse el cabello. Harry se presionó lo más cerca que pudo de él, intentando que Draco se empapara lo más posible.

—¡Búsquense una habitación! —gritó Ginny.

Harry se alejó de Draco y miró hacia la chica, pero ella estaba sonriendo y le hizo una seña de pulgares arriba. Las cosas entre ellos dos habían estado muy tensas durante los últimos días, pero ahora parecía que todo iba a mejorar. Harry le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Por una vez en la vida, un Weasley ha tenido una buena idea. Vamos a tu cuarto y renovemos nuestro _vínculo._

Harry tocó el punto en las costillas de Draco donde residía un tatuaje idéntico al suyo. Se los habían hecho la semana anterior en una visita a Hogsmeade, actuando por puro impulso. Los tatuajes imitaban el diseño del vínculo original que Parkinson les había conjurado encima, un agradecimiento permanente de aquel feliz no-accidente. Harry asintió.

—Deberíamos hacer eso, así es. Después de todo, no queremos que se desvanezca, ¿o sí? —Harry se montó en su escoba y tiró de Draco para que subiera detrás de él. Llegarían mucho más rápido volando—. ¡No te apresures a regresar, Ron!

—¡Los odio a los dos! —gritó Ron.

Harry se rió a carcajadas mientras él y Draco volaban a toda velocidad por encima del campo. Draco tenía los brazos bien apretados a su alrededor y los labios besándole la nuca. Difícilmente, Harry podía esperar a quitarle la ropa y trazar el diseño del tatuaje con sus propios labios.

Después de todo, si el Hechizo Vinculante se había desvanecido, ellos simplemente tenían que hacer uno propio.

Con amor.

**fin**


End file.
